vegas baby!
by hellsbells101
Summary: It seems that SG1 and the IWC have intermarried. How did this happen? VEGAS of course. Question is who married who and will they stay married?
1. Didn't she ever learn? Beer Bad!

**Disclaimer As usual nothing belongs to me I only borrow them. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

**Premise: It seems that SG1 and the IWC have intermarried. How did this happen? VEGAS of course. Question is who married who and will they stay married? Based on the woke up in Vegas challenge posted on **

**Timeline, Sg1 S8. That being said Carter is not interested in the loser cop but neither is she interested in Jack. Buffy set after chosen as I am not to sure how the canon timeline fit's I'll make Buffy 29 in this.**

**Chapter : Did she ever learn? Beer Bad!**

Buffy's eyes awoke to the glaring sun, shining brightly in her room. She instinctively shut her eyes two thoughts coming to mind no wonder vamps hate the sun. The second thought she actually vocalised, "Why don't I ever learn? Beer bad."

As she came to be more awake she noticed that her bed had more than one occupant. Lying next to her was a slightly older gentleman that in her opinion wore his age well. Though upon seeing the scars she figured he was either a hunter or military black ops at a guess. Her mental musings actually caught up with reality as she realised; she was lying naked in bed with said stranger. She jumped up with all the speed and agility that she possessed and demanded, "Who the hell are you?"

The shout roused the man who became instantly aware, "General Jack O'Neill, You are?"

Buffy wouldn't have said anything and beat a hasty retreat except for at that moment he rubbed his face showing a suspicious object on his finger. She looked in horror at his hand, "I can't believe I am about to say this. I don't suppose you were married before you came to Vegas?"

Jack looked at his own hand, "Oh crap. No."

Buffy to her credit gave only a resigned sigh as she picked up what seemed to be the marriage certificate, "Well that makes me Buffy O'Neill." She was unsure wheer the boldness came from but she picked up her clothes from the chair. Then turning back to her new husband with a wink, she dropped her towel, "I get the shower first _honey." _

Jack was sure that his jaw dropped and his eyes took in her toned naked body. He thanked the fates whoever they were for last night. That and made a mental note to have a cold shower.

It wasn't unfair as the fates had had a hand in this. The warriors were needed in the upcoming battle. All their expertises were needed and added to that, they had been able to find their soul mates making them stronger for the upcoming battle.

Buffy came out of the bathroom looking almost her immaculate herself, she still had an impish grin, "All yours."

He quirked his eyebrow, "If you don't stop teasing I won't be responsible for my actions."

Damn him, she thought, the way he was looking at her made her insides wobbly. Channelling her inner Faith she met his smirk with one of her own, "If you don't cover your chest up we won't leave the bed for the day. I want breakfast and I think we need to talk before that."

Jacks mind admittedly jumped to bad places at hearing her comments and was surprised with himself. Just like Buffy had inferred he wasn't thinking that the drunken non remembered marriage was such a bad thing.

He then proceeded to go and dress himself and muttering under his breath, "Cold shower, really cold shower."

Buffy smiled to herself and realised that she still had it. Of course, her senses were starting to reassert themselves and doubts started to crawl in. Thing was she thought that she might want this, even if he was military and once in a while didn't she deserve to be selfish. Her musing were broken by a brisk knock on the door, she looked through her peep whole to see two secret service agents. Opening the door she smiled brightly seeing the huge bunch of flowers, which were thrust into her hands along with a cellphone.

She didn't seem phased just shut the door dumped the flowers on the bed and lifted the phone to her ear. Smiling brightly, "Hello Henry. Thank you - Yes I can put you on speaker."

Her husband was seemingly frozen on the spot for a moment before blinking. He heard the president's voice, "Congratulations on your impromptu wedding to the lovely Buffy."

Jack gave a wry smile, "Thank you Sir. It was just so sudden."

That caused Buffy to snort and the President to laugh, "I can't order you Buffy but Jack won't be phased by your work. That and Jack. Mrs O'Neill does have the security clearance. Her team I will informally grant permission to but they will need their clearances raised also."

Buffy frowned, "Why would my team need their clearances raised?"

The president was obviously happy, "You weren't the only person to have an impromptu wedding. Col Carter has married Xander, Dr Jackson Faith, and Teal'c has married Willow."

This made them both jubilantly punch the air, "Oh you've made my day Henry. I'm not going to get yelled at now by Giles when I report in. Thank you again for the flowers they were lovely Henry."

"Your welcome Buffy. I meant what I said. I think you will be a perfect couple he hates the NID as much as you do."

Jack sat down on the edge of the rumpled bed. Figuring that they really should start talking the conversation just added another few layers to the puzzle that was his wife. Taking a deep breath, "Okay why do you hate the NID?"

Buffy swallowed down the ingrained hatred she now had for the organisation, "I stumbled upon them. They were messing things in they didn't understand. I took them down."

He noticed the cold glint in her eye; it was one he well recognised in his old buddies. He didn't however expect it from the gorgeous blonde he'd awoken next to. Second thought though, was that this sharper side wasn't so unbelievable, in fact, it seemed to suit her.

He broached the next topic silently cursing his Commander-in-chief, "How do you feel about aliens?"

Several things in her mind fell into place, one his tone was how she talked about demons, two her memories of the last few weeks had been all about an Ancient Egyptian slayer. Before she called down Whistler to see if she could work out what the what was, she figured he deserved an answer, "Okay if it's a bad guy point them out. Give me a weapon and let me at them. If they are friendly I'll invite them to lunch as long as I don't cook,"

Then knowing that this was probably the real test, "I about to yell for errant demon messenger to get a few questions. Despite my deepest desire to flatten his ass don't shoot him. Oh and I'll take your extraterrestrial threat and join it with the sub-terrestrial threat I deal with."

Jack was curious it seemed demons were real maybe he could have disputed the fact but really his life had been a bad sci-fi script for ten years. Standing in the middle of their hotel room hands on her hips she magnificent in her anger though, "Whistler get your butt down her before I make your ribcage my hat and use your skin for a new pair of boots."

The demon materialised to her, "Now slayer. Can't you be a blissful newlywed?"

Her eyes narrowed and then she all but purred, "I would _love_ to be a happy newly wed but I want a heads up."

The demon looked surprised, "What do you mean?"

Buffy rolled her eyes, "I only play the ditz Whistler. Now I know I had the choice to the marriage coz the precious powers can't interfere that much. Plus no matter how drunk I got I wouldn't have married someone unless I really wanted to. What I don't like though is the fact that my husband is in charge of the Chapp'ai that you lot seemed to have been sending me cryptic messages about."

Jacks head shot round at this listening a hell of a lot more closely, "Now slayer it's true that you will be needed for what is come."

Buffy actually collapsed into Jack who instinctively wrapped an arm around her waist. Liking the feeling a hell of a lot she looked up into his eyes fluttering her lashes just a tad more than necessary "Tell me do galactic emergencies happen on Tuesday's or is just my apocalypses?"

Jack couldn't help but smile at her, they really did seem to be well matched, "Nope Friday's for me. Maybe we should just hide on those days?"

Pouting immensely, "Love the idea but if we did then the world would end and that would royally suck."

Whistler couldn't help but smile at the small display it seemed that they were in fact on the road to happiness. Hating breaking up the moment but needing to do his duty, "Slayer I am able to tell you that soon a new evil will encroach this galaxy it will need the chosen two to be defeated."

With that he left as abruptly as he came Buffy just grumbled, "Seems I have a new assignment stupid powers."

Jack had actually kept his arms around his new wife and asked tentatively, "Would you hate me right now if I asked what a slayer was?"

Buffy just sighed, "Well the story starts like this _One girl in all the world . . . - _Only I suck at the rules so when I was in a real big jam I made all the potentials active."

They continued talking for an hour; telling each other about each other and their friends. Surprisingly, they revealed more to each other then they had to several other. Afterwards though Jack took a deep breath, "So are we actually contemplating this?"

Buffy gave him a predatory smile, "Oh I'm not finished with you but we need fuel and should take the chance to mock the others."

Jack loved the sound of this but added solemnly, "We are leaders with great power comes great responsibility," without missing a beat, "that and the chance to tease our minions mercilessly."


	2. breakfast teasing

_**Previously **_

_Afterwards though Jack took a deep breath, "So are we actually contemplating this,"_

_Buffy gave him a predatory smile, "Oh I'm not finished with you but we need fuel and should take the chance to mock the others,"_

_Jack loved the sound of this but added solemnly, "We are leaders with great power comes great responsibility," without missing a beat, "That and the chance to tease our minions mercilessly."_

**Breakfast teasing**

They exited the hotel room together, hands clasped together. Buffy couldn't help but smirk at the envious looks that were being thrown her way. Knowing that this would cause more envy she simply leant up to whisper in his ear, "Do you usually attract such open looks?"

He fought down the natural response his body had to Buffy whispering in his ear and smirked, "Probably as about as many as you do. If looks could kill I'd be six feet under."

They sat together in a booth both ordering greasy breakfasts and Massimo coffees. The waitress did not quite know what to make of the couple who were so very different; yet so very similar. Jack blinked in surprise at the speed that she drank the giant cup of coffee, "I think Danny may have found someone to rival his caffeine addiction."

Buffy's smile grew wider, "Sure wait our first happy couple."

Jack took in the sight of his best friend with his new wife it seemed that Buffy's description of man-eater for Faith was accurate. The woman had a similar style of dress to Buffy leather paints and a fitted top. The thing was where as he'd seen his wife play innocent or dangerous; Faith exuded sex and power. Their marriage was sure to be a doozy and he actually pitied his best friend if he made his wife mad.

As Faith spotted Buffy in the company of an older man she raised an eyebrow. It seemed her sister slayer had finally got with the programme and got herself a man. A fine one and fitted with her slayers taste being an older man, "Hey lover is that Jack?"

Daniel blushed at being called that, "Yep that's him."

The confirmation was all she needed to drag him over to the table. Faith knowing that she might be in a small amount of trouble, "Hey Sis. Did you have a fun night?"

Buffy levelled a feminine smile that showed Faith just how much fun she had had, "Great amount of fun."

Jack spoke up in a decidedly cool tone, "Yeah Danny whose your friend?"

Daniel's blush only deepened and he took off his glasses to clean, "She's my wife actually."

Jack summoned him to his side and clapped his back, "Congratulations Space Monkey. You do realise you've made my life very difficult?"

Faith looked to the Queen slayer, "Yeah B I know about the rules but I really wanna keep him."

Buffy did well to hide her giggle before turning to Jack, "Well Daniel is your's so can she keep him? After all, we decided to keep each other."

Faith let her jaw drop in shock, "Damn girl when you decide to rock the boat you go all out."

This comment made both Jack and Buffy dissolve into a fit of giggles and snickers. Faith looked to her husband to ask if he had a clue as to what had caused the strange mood, she only received a shrug, "Would you care to share with us B?"

Buffy's grin let her know this would be good, "Well if my marriage was a shock. Wait till you see how Xan and Willow have faired with there respective other halfs."

Faith caught her sisters tone and noticed the careful use of words with one eyebrow raised, "Are you serious?"

Daniel was confused but Jack was smug, Buffy nodded, "Got it confirmed before we came down to breakfast. It seems the chosen two have a new assignment."

Faith smirked, "Tell me about Red's husband."

Buffy remembered what Jack had described, "Okay he is exotic looking, built like a mountain and has our fighting abilities. He does not have our advantages and this is wrapped up in someone with the zen of Oz."

Faith tried to sort out the image in her heard that that description gave her but it was a struggle, "Would that be the newest member of the family?"

Jack swivelled his head around to look in the direction she indicated, "Yep my man Teal'c."

The next couple approached the table, it was amusing the pale delicate witch hand in hand with the warrior. Teal'c merely bowed his head in greeting, "Morning O'Neil I found my soul mate last night."

Buffy gave her best friend a tentative smile while she was willing to wind the others up this was a little different she knew Willow would be even more skittish.

"Relax Willow I'm happy for you but let me tell you this your after breakfast conversations are going to be fantastic."

Faith was shocked, "you told him?"

Buffy smirked, "Yep but lets just say that your husband's job might just be as strange as yours."

Now Daniel was shocked, "She knows?"

Buffy harrumphed, "She has a name and yes I know Henry gave me the clearance a couple of years ago."

Daniel was now staring goggle-eyed, "You call the President by his first name?"

Buffy looked to Jack with a teasing smile, "Jack did too. I thought the flowers were a nice touch."

Jack liked the game of shocking the space monkey, "Yep, though I could have done without the knock by the secret service this morning while shifting the last of my hangover."

Faith then understood, "That's so not fair you got inside info."

Buffy nodded happily, "Yep now quiet we want to scare our last happy couple. So quiet you lot."

She heard Daniel mutter, "God help us all he has found his equal."

Buffy's only reply to what she heard was a wink to the archaeologist, "Xander you seem to have made a new friend."

Xander winced at his friends cold tone. It seemed that she had spotted his wife was military and if there was one thing that his friend did not like was the military, "Wife actually. Don't suppose you'll tell g-man on my behalf. He loves you like a daughter, me he just might send to a very remote place."

Carter turned to her CO, "It is true that we are married sir."

Jack remained stern for all of half a minute, "I offer my congratulations to you then."

Carters face betrayed her relief, "Thank you sir."

Jack's face broke it into a rare full grin as put his arm around her shoulder, "Right I give my lot permission to explain your delightfully full lives once you've had your heart to hearts."

Buffy chuckled, "Yeah what he said. We have to go and deal with the fall out and the paperwork and you know how much I hate paperwork."

Willow gave her a small smile, "Maybe but Giles won't get mad at you."

Buffy rolled her eyes at the group as Jack pulled her to her feet and gave a lot kiss on the lips before they headed back to their room.

Xander who was still suffering from his hangover as was the majority of the table, "I love her as a best friend but sometimes I hate her when she can drink more and look that bright and perky this early in the morning. How does she do it?"

Faith who had just shrugged of the last of her own hangover, "Being of rank has it's privileges. Plus the President gave her and her hubby a heads up this morning along with the flowers."

She couldn't go any further in detail than that before they had explained what lurked in shadows. Xander scowled, "Only she could have a president send her flowers in congratulations."

Faith slapped a hand on his back, "Relax besides we gotta go have our ordered heart to hearts and then one hell of a conversation besides I look forward to getting to know your other halfs."

None at the table missed the young mans smile but the SG1 team wondered at its meaning, thing was they were about to find out.

**Sneak peak: Buffy explains her NID threat to a suspicious General, chats with Giles and has an introduction to the SGC. Never a dull day.**


	3. I thought I had it bad

**Chapter, "I thought I had it bad!"**

The couple finally made their way back to the room before Buffy pulled him into a searing kiss. When they broke apart she apologised with an unrepentant face, "Sorry couldn't resist."

Jack threw off the lust that had descended and had a matching smirk, "Far be it for me to deny my wife but before we have fun I suggest we get the boring things out the way,"

"Fun?" she queried.

He raised on eyebrow in his best general 'you can't be serious way', "Hey you aren't the only digging deep into your reserves."

A look of seriousness crossed her face, "In that case we best hurry up don't you think?"

The only thought Jack had was, 'Who was he to argue with the queen of slayers.'

Buffy took her phone and started her calls first to Dawn which was convenient as Giles was with her.

Giles in a light tone, "You didn't partake in too much alcohol did you and get married?"

Buffy winced, "That's the thing we kinda all did. Funny thing is they are kind of our other halves and this was confirmed by Whistler."

Dawn was a little shocked she was staying with Giles so she could complete her studies, "You have married a human man?"

Buffy couldn't help but role her eyes even if her audience was far away, "Yes his name is General Jack O'Neil. Here's the stitch Giles I've been reassigned by the powers to work with him along with Faith."

Giles was bewildered, he wondered why he was about to lose his two best slayers, "Can you tell me more?"

"Not yet I am working getting clearance for Will, Xan and Faith. Once I've got past that hurdle we'll see."

Giles heard something in the voice of his slayer he hadn't heard in quite awhile, "Are you happy?"

He could actually hear her answering smile, "I kinda am. We have only known each other seriously about three hours but we fit." Then a devious plan struck her mind and she considered it fair retribution for having to make the call. In an overly innocent voice, "Tell you what Willow should be dropping in with Faiths new husband in a few hours. Well once she's connected the dots feel free to grill them."

Giles shook his head, he knew his slayer had more brains than she let on, "I can hear your brain as your Machiavellian schemes abound."

He took his leave then to give Buffy a chance to talk to her sister, "Are you okay Dawnie?"

Dawn knew her sister was worried about her opinion, "hey if you've found a man you love. I'm happy still can't believe that you managed to find your soul mate in a drunken marriage at Vegas."

Buffy giggled, "What can I say the powers move in mysterious ways."

Dawn outright laughed at that, "Tis a wonder if you do not curse them. I will see you at Christmas. Love you Dawn and be good for Giles."

"Yeah love you two sis. General or not he will still get the shovel speech."

Buffy chuckled before adding sweetly, "Yep but just think what will happen when you bring home a boyfriend to a Slayer and an air-force general."

Her chuckle became a full laugh at just the thought of what Dawns face was at this moment. In fact, when you added in the new additions to the family she was fairly certain that they could scare all but only the strongest suitors away. She left it at, "Don't worry maybe Sam will help you."

She focussed her attention on Jack who at that moment especially after the loud exclamation of, "What do you mean my wife is an anarchist menace?"

She couldn't help the smile on her face at hearing his defence she held her hand out, "Hi General Forester before you make baseless accusations I suggest you unlock the records surrounding the initiative. I'll happily take your apology in writing good day."

Jack's smile got only wider as she firmly put the major general in his place, "You know the next power shindig I have to go to. Please come with me."

She shook her head, "Let me guess you want me to say everything you'd like to say but can't without causing too much trouble."

Jack's smirk told her everything she needed to know he would usually hold his tongue but with the right provocation not a problem.

He moved around the bed with an effortless grace, "So, pickup is an hour and were packed. . ."

Buffy didn't actually let him finish his thoughts as she attacked him with a hungry kiss. After all they had gone through everything and anything in terms of contingencies before breakfast. It was one advantage of being a soldier they disliked being unprepared.

An hour later, they reluctantly separated to get dressed, after all, their ride was kind of exclusive. Just like before they were greeted with open stares; Buffy with an impish grin switched her baggage to her other hand. Then snaked her other hand around her new hubby's waist, Jack enjoyed the feeling so mirrored her move.

They checked out quickly to knowing smiles from the staff it seemed they got when a wedding would succeed and not end in annulment. Of course, if any of the staff had followed the attractive couple they would have been perplexed how they walked down a one way alley only too disappear.

On board the Prometheus the commanding officer was standing in shock when he saw General O'Neill materialise arm around an attractive blonde. The blonde's first act though was to survey her surroundings in a way that screamed training. Whatever impression she choose to give he had a feeling that she could handle herself.

Buffy's first comment after surveying her surroundings, "Definitely not in Kansas."

O'Neill couldn't help but snicker at that comment, "Well Honey I'd like to introduce you to Col Caldwell Commander of this ship. He is no Toto mind you but Stephen I'd like to introduce my wife Buffy O'Neill,"

The work crew barely managed to keep working, although, all studied the generals new wife. She was a petite blonde who looked stunning with long blonde hair and piercing hazel eyes. They wondered how the general had been lucky enough to ensnare her. After all, it was clear to all that she this was the type of girl that choose who she wanted, not the other way around.

* * *

Back at the hotel all the groups had had their arguments they had all but agreed to give each other ago. It was beautiful although Daniel did wonder what he had got involved in. Xander was dreading what happened once Sam and Willow started to talk. They would either have a knock down fight about whether magic was real or they would go into such geek speak as to render him insane.

Xander and Sam made there way into Faith and Daniels room and greeted Willow and Teal'c who were already there.

Sam had a slight headache after Xander had explained to her what went bump in the night. Finishing off her thought, "So let me just ask once more. You've fought evil since you were in high school?"

Willow nodded, "Problem with High-school was it was literally on the mouth of hell." That surprised them, though both sides recognised the flippant humour for what it was. Xander chuckled, "Hey, not many kids become fluent in ancient Sumerian to survive high school it was educational."

Daniel's eyes glinted, "You pair fancy a job?"

Faith interceded, "Guys Buffy implied that this is the real deal, reassignment according to Whistler."

Xander arched one eyebrow, "How did the demon escape Buffy's wrath?"

Faith smirked, "Seems B decided to channel me and let go with her new hubby."

Willow couldn't help but blush at that thought after the immortal disaster her best friend seemed to give up on love and dating. So if she was now happy now, then that was a good thing. Xander saw the cogs grinding, "Willow care to share with the class?"

"I need to borrow Daniel I think we have reference to the Goa'uld back at the library."

Xander didn't mind he intended to spend a day of rest, "Hey whatever floats your boat Will I intend to spend the day resting before entering the fray of a new secret war."

Faith thought about that, "Hey T fancy sparing? After all, Xan's idea was a good one."

The man seemed surprised at the agreement, "Yep I'm not made head of strategy. Hey how come you have such a big room?"

Willow snorted hearing the jealousy before an unrepentant Faith replied, "Hey rank has it's privileges. You think this is swanky you should have seen Queen B's room."

Teal'c looked to his wife without speaking a word she understood, "Buffy and Faith are the last original slayers. Thing was remember the spell I mentioned to activate the others well it had a few side effects for Buffy."

Faith chuckled, "She is the head of the line or as we like to like to call her our royal highness."

Sam smiled, "I sense she is not fond of the nickname." Then a look of absolute horror crossed her face. It was a face that not even Goa'ulds managed to cause, "Don't tell O'Neill he'd really get a kick out of being King."

Daniel turned to his wife with a small pout, "Yeah I beg of you don't mention that one to Jack." For her part, Faith was impressed as she didn't understand how that pout was so effective it was a close second to her sister.

With her own little pout, "Fine but I'm like B I want my own line of marines to beat on."

Sam had a feeling that the SGC was about to get a hell of a lot more interesting and couldn't help but grin at the thought of the two tiny women wading into the marines causing havoc. In fact, she would make sure she got a tape of the incident.

**Sneak peak : The SGC welcomes Mrs O'Neill. Question what's stronger a scythe or God Wannabe?**

**As always read and review. I am open to suggestions.**


	4. little ole' me

**Chapter : Little ole' me**

A/N Sorry the wrong chapter was posted anyway hope you like.

_General O'Neill's Office_

The couple beamed down straight into his office. Jack being the gentleman that he was held out the chair for her, before sitting in his own.

"Walter!" The usually unflappable aide was in shock at seeing the general with the beautiful blonde.

"Yes sir."

Jack smiled now, "I need the spousal paperwork for me and SG1 plus the paperwork to raise security clearance for three." The president may have given his permission but it was he and Buffy who were stuck with actually making it happen.

Walter's face betrayed his confusion, "Why only three sir?"

The blonde finally spoke up, "I already have the security clearance."

Jack was really enjoying seeing his aide tongue tied, "If you'd be able to call the canteen. I think my wife is about to go into caffeine withdrawal. Word of warning tell them to make it Jackson strong."

Jack was trying to figure out how to work them into the SGC, "How do I work this? I mean there are rules in place."

Buffy snorted, "Okay if you need to make me and Faith a specialist team. Willow could work in either Science or language department. Xander would be language."

He gave her a small grin, "I think you can be SG - Slayer. It has a ring to it. Though it would be better if you answer to Hammond."

They completed the work trading jokes back and forth. She knew she needed to be here whether a secret military organisation or not. When everything was whittled down (no pun intended) they fought against evil. Which is what she did.

The paperwork was going to take awhile so he decided to give her a tour of the place. The staff were all very curious at who the mysterious blonde was in the company of the general. They eventually made it to the canteen and sat enjoying a dinner together.

As she took a bite to eat, "So your saying that Anubis can't be killed?"

Jack merely shrugged, "No one knows truly just that he seems to be really hard to kill."

She shrugged that observation off, playfully adding, "I bet I can take him."

He thought back to their conversation and started to laugh, "I can see it now Anubis' head rolls. Too bad he pissed off the slayer Queen."

She gave him a flirtatious smile, "Oh he's on the shit list. He tries too destroy to Earth. Plus if there is one thing that a bad guy should learn is to stay away from my man."

Jack had an image flash through his head of introducing Baal and Buffy in fact he knew that image would amuse him for days There fun was disturbed by the prepared paperwork Jack gracious, "Well honey as I have to do boring paperwork which I won't inflict upon you. Walter here will give you a tour of the base,"

She bit her lip and pouted a little, "Do you think he could show me to the gym?"

Jack knew she wanted to spar, "Do you promise not to break my marines. It takes too much paperwork to replace them."

She held her hand in the traditional three-fingered salute, "I do solemnly swear not to put your jarheads in the infirmary."

She gave him a flirtatious smile before adding, "Hey I want to make sure you have as little paperwork as possible. We're newlywed I want all your attention." Impulsively, she stood up gave him a peck on the cheek and followed the aide. The canteen waited till the general had left before the rumour mill went crazy over who the woman was.

Those closest who'd overheard the comment of being married were hard pressed in not fainting in shock. Thankfully they preserved though they were unsure how.

* * *

Willow gated into the library to be met by Giles and Dawn. The older man smiling, "That's twenty you owe me Dawnie."

The younger brunette was pouting, "Come on tell me how Buffy knew?"

It still amazed Giles that the scoobies fell for the dumb blonde routine, "My dear girl you sometimes yourself buy into the ditzy act."

Daniel was a little confused he looked to Willow, "I speak 23 languages but this is going over my head."

She openly laughed, "Well your going to have to learn scooby speak."

Giles smirked, "My dear slayer did tell me that I am to send congratulations to you all." It seemed Ripper was trying to come out to play.

Willow was frowning and hoping to distract , "Wait your saying Buffy told you we were dropping in."

Giles couldn't help but be smug, "Yep when I got off from the phone with her and her new husband. I must say I'll never understand. One minute she hates the military next thing she has a general for a husband."

Willow giggled, "Well Xan has a colonel for a wife so he can't bitch. Plus yeah I know there might be an age gap but he is a toy-boy in comparison to some of her ex's." None could argue with that, after all, two of her ex's had reached centennial's.

Giles quirked an eyebrow, "Who pray tell are your and Faiths husbands?"

Willow winced, "Okay my husband is currently having fun and sparing with Faith. Giles meet Dr Daniel Jackson Faith's new husband,"

It hadn't actually yet truly sunk in that she was married, Dawn figured her big sister would deal with the inevitable meltdown.

Giles was pleasantly surprised he knew of the young archaeologist. It seemed that as he had often suspected that, the young archaeologists theories were correct, he was pretty sure, after all, why else would he be working with the air-force.

Willow wanted to get away before the shovel speeches started. She could tell we weren't too far from Giles inner ripper being released. Giles smiled at Willow sensing her nervousness, "Dear girl I won't threaten any of your husbands. Besides, what can I possibly do to them that you won't already?"

Willow was pulled short by that but he was right, "Fair point. We will extract promises from the others to come and visit at Christmas. Just you wait till I get my hands on my sneaky best friend."

Dawn shook her head, "Will's give it up and bow before the queen she got you good."

She smiled ruefully, "One day I'll get the better of her."

Daniel winced, "I doubt it. We kept trying to get the better of Jack for years. If neither side could get them before they teamed up I doubt we will now."

* * *

_The gym_

Buffy looked at the gym through a warriors eyes, it was a little different to what she was use to but then it would do.

Walter was a little curious, "Is that you were expecting ma'am?"

She looked sharply at him and he couldn't help his gulp, "I prefer Buffy there are no weapons on the wall but it will do."

With that she shrugged off her leather jacket, and walked for the punch bag. On her way over a soldier was struggling with the weight bar he was lifting. He was dazed when the tiny blonde walked over and replaced it one handed as if it was nothing. Walter blinked he couldn't have seen what he just saw.

Buffy closed her eyes centred herself then pounced and started to unleash combination after combination. Things were going smoothly until some jar head she didn't know started to pester her. He waltzed into the gym with more swagger and arrogance than even a master vampire, proclaiming to be the best.

What was winding up the slayer he was going after people who wouldn't hold a challenge for him.

She stilled the punch bag, "I'm game."

Quiet descended over the training room, Walter stepped forward forgetting his bashfulness. The general would skin him alive if his wife got hurt. She kicked off her heeled boots looked at him with a reassuring smile, "Don't worry I promised jack I wouldn't kill them."

Walter remembered the conversation then couldn't help but hide a smirk. He didn't know why but for some reason he thought that this person was in for a surprise.

The marines head whipped around appraising the challenger, though the appraisal was more of her being a woman than a fighter. He sneered, "Shouldn't you change first?"

She shrugged and smiled but it wasn't a warm one, "Nope fights don't usually wait for a clothes change."

All the people working in the room stopped and followed the pair curiously. The marine was becoming a little uncomfortable he'd thrown down the challenge but he never expected anyone to answer let alone the mysterious blonde.

He couldn't back down so he threw the first punch, which was casually blocked.

She smirked, "Don't hold back I hate being patronized."

He became a little angry at this, his next combination held nothing back all were still casually blocked. His breathing became heavier as he exerted more energy but the women still looked graceful enough to grace a magazine cover.

The onlookers were stunned but one colonel the leader of SG2 was fascinated and started to chuckle.

"Jesus Christ."

His captain frowned, "What was that colonel?"

His chuckle became a full laugh, "I don't know the girl but she is toying with him and laughing as she does it. She's switching disciplines faster than anyone I have ever seen."

This made the air force captain smile he'd never been fond of the marine major, "Couldn't happen to a nicer person."

Buffy toyed with the major for another few minutes before she stilled, "First mistake Major," a blur of movement and he was on the floor pinned by her foot. "You allowed my face to fool you."

The major was annoyed this would bruise his rep but he doubted having faced her that anyone could match her. He smiled graciously, acknowledging his defeat, "You're right ma'am."

She helped him up, "It's Buffy. Don't say a word."

His eyes widened but after that display he doubted anyone else would be stupid enough. Looking around the room at the stunned and eager male soldiers, she rolled her eyes, "Who is next?"

The marine was shoved into the ring, she stayed defensive to gauge his style. Content she was to block it seemed that he was primarily a kick boxer she caught the leg spun him and used a vicious roundhouse to pin him.

"You have more than your legs use them."

She went through two more fights though the mood had changed, it was no longer challenging but they were stepping into the area to learn. It was then that the alarm went off and an airman arrived; the colonel ordered, "Report!"

The airman shifted nervously, "The general ordered and I quote 'that his wife get her butt to the gate room'."

The whole room was curiously looking around, till Buffy spoke up, "So got to have a word about manners. Lead the way airman, Colonel," and promptly left.

The first beaten major summed up the sentiment of the room, "Damn she's hot, blonde, kicks ass and is the generals wife talk about untouchable."

No truer words had been spoken.


	5. Heads up!

I have survived and finished my course. So new short chapter in honour! Only just over a week before I'm back in the land of tweed.

A/n I decided I like Janet too much to let her be killed therefore she's alive.

Previously:

The first beaten major summed up the sentiment of the room, "Damn she's hot blonde, kicks ass and is the generals wife talk about untouchable."

Chapter: Heads up!

Buffy walked through the halls listening as the report was given. They rounded the corner to the gate room and she felt the evil register on her senses. She figured that answered the question if it entered her senses then she was fairly certain that she could slay him.

She entered the room to watch her husband go flying backwards, he hit the wall with a thump that made her wince.

"I am a god."

She was very uncertain about many things that seemed to be her new life. It was a big change she was willingly working with the military at the request of the powers. She had rather irrationally decided to stay married to someone who she met a day before. None of these things though mattered at this moment and it comforted her that all villains' seemed to have the most massive egos. She didn't mind it meant she could taunt them and if there was one thing that she was good at it was taunting the opponent.

She stepped forward and spoke softly, "You know I killed an actual God. You your just a wannabe."

"Your dead Slayer."

Jack watched dazed as the supposed God started to seem afraid of his wife he was falling a little more in love. Buffy's mind had a deja-vu moment, "I may be dead but at least I'm still pretty."

Anubis seized upon a thought, "You can't kill me. I'm not a demon."

Buffy's only answer was a feral grin, "Not according to my spidey-senses." She sighed when he didn't get her pop-culture references, at least vampires had an excuse for being behind the times.

The hood turned it's gaze on her, she rolled her eyes, "What I mean loser is you hit my radar as evil. I slay evil plus you hit my husband. Rule one no-one messes with my husband."

The time for chat was gone, Buffy had built up a nice well of rage on which to draw. The guards watched as the greatly feared go'ald got tossed around the room like a toy. Buffy unleashed all her power and grace upon him, once he was sufficiently dazed she summoned her scythe. The scythe worked for her differently to the others, for them it augmented their powers. Buffy didn't need her powers augmented they were just fine, what it did for her though is allow her to connect more easily.

She caught hold of the robe and then swung the scythe in a vicious circle, all the others heard weapon sing in the air. The next minute the soldiers advancing through the door, at the call for re-enforcements heard a, "Heads up."

They swerved and missed it narrowly, the one who warned them didn't waste any time before she scrambled to the fallen General.

"You okay?" Jack looked to the voice and saw his beautiful wife staring at him… even dazed he was thankful of the chance to be with a person who was pretty much perfect for him.

"I'm fine love," his eyes narrowed, "Your not going to turn into one of those nagging wives and make me go the infirmary."

She humoured him mainly as she heard no bones break, "No." Pointing to the fallen head, "Wedding present."

Jack looked at the fallen head, "Think the president will let me mount it?"

Buffy looked at the head and pouted, "Least my enemies clean up after themselves."

Any hope that Jack could escape was shattered at seeing the tiny doctor, "Infirmary now General."

Jack turned his head to his wife, "She is someone you don't want angry she has the biggest needles. Come with me?"

Buffy now knew what it was for people when she turned on her pout, sighing, "I hate hospitals you'll owe me big." She had watched as the General had followed meekly behind the Doctor and was impressed. The Doctor was of a similar stature to her yet she sensed she was just as capable of being ruthless.

Maybe they could set her upon a date with Giles that would pretty much complete the set.

Buffy sat with Jack in the infirmary, he distracted her by asking her how the tour went. Her eyes lit with enthusiasm, "I love the gym it's perfect. I didn't break any Jarhead bones. Ego's on the other hand may not be so intact."

It was confirmed when she overheard one of the nurses ask for some witch hazel, "What the hell were you doing ?"

"Sparring."

This confused the nurse, "Teal'c is off base." He was the only one who inflicted this amount of controlled damage.

He mumbled blushing a little, "It was the general's wife."

The nurse was thoroughly amused, "Come again."

The soldier sighed, "Look we were in the gym Johnson comes in shooting his mouth off. He wants someone to challenge him the next thing is this tiny cute blonde offers. She just stands there in jeans and taunts him. A minute later he's on his ass."

Before the conversation could continue they here snickers from across the room. The general looked to Buffy with fake exasperation, "I thought you promised not to break my soldiers. Specialist O'Neill"

"I didn't break them just like I promised. You said nothing about bruises."

The nurse sighed figuring if this woman was joining Teal'c then they best stock upon bandages. Then her face changed to an evil smirk, "Hey just think when me, Faith and Teal'c start teaching."

Jack admittedly let his mind wander the potential image was just too strong, he almost felt sorry for the snakes. That was until he remembered they were evil snakes who hurt innocent people and found torture an acceptable pastime, all potential sympathy was gone.

-------------------

Jack sat down to pick up the infamous red phone, Buffy had been driven back to his wait 'their place'. She had wanted to change and get an idea on what the local nightlife was like.

"Hello Sir. I though I should inform you that Anubis id dead." As conversation openers go it was a good one.

Henry was smiling, "It's Henry remember when on our own. So what can you tell me that won't make the report?"

Jack knew that he was smart enough to realise that reports told what needed to be said rather than perfect truth.

"Well Sir he used technology to enter the gate room and demanded our surrender. I refused perhaps I should have been nicer as he sent me into a wall for my trouble. His error was that my wife saw and took exception. He actually seemed to be scared and had some idea of her place in the supernatural world. After an altercation he was minus his head and I was dragged to the infirmary."

Henry chuckled, "Well I've already said that I think you will make a good couple. How exactly will they be incorporated into the SGC?"

"It was decided that Buffy and Faith will be a specialist two man team that will officially report to General Hammond. We know strictly we should have no problem but we thought it best. The other pair well Xander will stay with Daniel, who was practically drooling when he heard the languages that he spoke, Willow we are unsure whether she will work in the linguistic or science department."

The president signed off, poor George he mused he would never have a moments peace.


	6. settling in

**Settling in**

Sorry for the long time between updates but I had to settle

Chapter : Settling in

A week had gone by and the others were due back from their leave. Buffy and Jack had settled nicely into the cabin with a minimal fuss. It was crazy just how quickly they had established a comfortable routine. She awoke next to her husband and gave him a mischievous grin. The others did not know that Jacob Carter had arrived at the mountain. Xander would be facing the trial of the father-in-law quicker than most.

Jacks mobile went off it was Carter, the others were about to arrive by Wiccan express. Buffy wasn't concerned Portals were a normal part of her existence, she just calmly handed O'Neill a cup of energy built up causing the couple to take a step back to ensure their safety. The group stood in the middle of his cabin, Carter seemed sad, "You make me wish I was Wicca."

O'Neill raised an eyebrow at this, "Your on board with magic now Carter?"

"Well sir I can't disprove it, so as a scientist I have to accept it."

Faith though was more curious as to how her sister slayer was, "You have fun this week B?"

Buffy grinned, it was perhaps the most enthusiastic the others had ever seen, "Faith your gong to have so much fun. We have a line of marines to beat up, best thing they come back for more. Oh yeah once we dealt with the paperwork I bagged me a wannabe God."

The O'Neill's were smug at seeing the shocked expressions of the others. Jack took it one-step further, "Buffy took a dislike to Anubis when he hit me."

Willow understood and astutely observed, "You still hate when the bad guys go after your man."

Faith laughed, "Well congrats. You have to face Teal'c, he beat me with sticks."

Buffy sized up her opponent, "I'm game if you are Teal'c."

Teal'c bowed his head, "I'd be honoured Buffy O'Neill."

Jack shook his head, "Well I have paperwork. Think you can delay it until after lunch? Besides Willow, Xander and Faith need to go through security and orientation. Think of it this way, you and Faith can go and beat up my marines. "

The identical looks of glee he got from the pair, made him almost feel sorry for his marines. He held his hands up, "Two rules. One no breaks and you wear BDU's."

Both girls agreed without hesitation, "You're the boss."

Willow dropped the two couples off at their places before accompanying Jack and Buffy to the base. Willow was a little confused when before they entered the truck Buffy smirked, "Your evil."

Jack put his hands on his hips and actually pouted, "You didn't warn them either."

Buffy shrugged, "Hey it's a fathers right, to grill his son-in-law."Jack watched Teal'c and noticed his lip make a small quiver. "Am I to assume that Jacob Carter is at the mountain O'Neill."

Jack smirk actually widened before answering his friend, "He is indeed buddy." H

e twirled around to face his wife, "It slipped my mind what with all the other excitement."

_____________

At the security office, the officers were bewildered. They had been the first to greet the three new members of SGC. The new members didn't seem phased by the weirdness, the guy with the eye-patch actually complained that life was too time it took for the three to be processed was the quickest ever. It seemed when Teal'c decided to stay with his wife for the entire time, the process was speeded up. The General's wife, who had been adopted by the marines, stood with them. She waited only long enough for the stunning brunette to be processed before the pair waltzed off. Only after though they'd been made to promise to meet the others for lunch.

Faith and Buffy went to the uniform place to get their new uniforms and Buffy snickered seeing the new uniforms. The tailors had actually managed to tailor the BDU's to their size, what had caused the snickering was the name tags stitched on the sleeves. Their SGC patches had SGC slayer emblazoned and the nametags read F Jackson and B O'Niell. The slayers moved off to the changing rooms to change.

Faith hung the top in the air, "Possessive much."

Buffy shook her head, "Nah more a friendly hands off. Date a vamp their possessive."

Faith smirked back, "I think I'll stick with my archaeologist."

* * *

Infirmary

Xander and Willow had gone through their initial medicals. Xander was been grumpy, "How come Faith hasn't got to do this?"

Willow rolled her eyes, "She has Xan just after us."

Janet gave him a look that made him stay still, he knew she was a doctor and a healer but that look made him flash back to Ripper. An evil thought crossed his mind 'could they set up the doc and the G-man'.

In walked Faith and Buffy in military clothes. They may wear the same clothes as others but the slayers seemed to wear them a little better than most soldiers cooed, "Look its GI Faith and Buffster."

The girls narrowed their eyes; Buffy spoke up, "You know Xan, Faith can teach the marines you can always help be prepare for later."

Janet watched as his eye widened impossibly large at the overly innocent suggestion. He smiled sheepishly, "You know I'll always help my bestest friend but Danny wants me to start on an Ancient Sumerian text."

Janet had to admit both ladies impressed her; they seemed to have her ability of being small but menacing with wondered at something, "You met anyone interesting while we were grabbing uniforms."

Xander shook his head, "Nope an hour in and I'm still bored."

Buffy bit the retort of you won't be for long back, "Oh well enjoy your text and physicals I have some marines to teach."

Xander rolled his eyes, "Don't you mean beat up."

This seemed to offend the pretty blonde, "Hey I haven't broken any bones and they stopped coming in for treatment on the second day. Before I split Doc we're havin' a BBQ on Saturday and wanted you to come. It will be at the cabin from midday."

Janet was delighted; Buffy had already explained the supernatural when she had her physical and had promised to explain more. Janet had promised her that the two slayers would have her as their personal physicians. Janet thought there was no reason to have them put through serious scrutiny every time they needed treatment.

-----------------

Lunch

Buffy walked through the corridors wanting to find Jack so they could go to lunch. The main reason though was to find out how Xander had faired against Jacob couple entered to notice a slightly pale Xander eating with his wife. Buffy sat opposite them,"You alright Xan?"

Buffy watched the casual affection shown with a smile. It was a simple touch of his shoulder but caused Xander to smile, "We ever need someone to scare the bad guys I recommend Jacob."

Jack couldn't help but smirk, the young man glowered, "You laugh now you've yet to meet Ripper. In fact I think we should set the Doc up with him they'd be perfect together."

Buffy thought about the idea and the more she thought, the more she liked the idea, "You know Xan we should set them up at the BBQ."All four of them spent the dinner hashing out plans. Onlookers mused, wondering what the animated conversation was about. They figured the group was cooking up plans for going after the next system lord. Maybe the conversation wasn't vital for world security but it might just make the scary doc happy

.A/N A New chapter next up a family BBQ where the SGC members and Scoobies all meet up. Sorry for the long time between the updates but my muse is struggling to write for this fic therefore I am unsure when I will update. I hope that I will post another chapter at least once over the Christmas period!

That being said I am writing a new chapter for _When the Darkness Becomes Necessary_


	7. Flipside of meeting the family

**A/N This is a short piece posted to say sorry for how long a time between updates. It turns out settling down when you move abroad isn't always easy!**

**The flipside of meeting the family**

O'Neill residence

Buffy met up with Willow and Faith in the living room. Once she made it clear that she didn't cook, her husband had banned her from the kitchen. Willow had noticed the smug smiles that both slayers couldn't quite manage to shake.

Finally, her curiosity got the better of her, "Okay spill you two could be floating with how happy you are."

Faith smirked, "Me and Danny had our first fight."

"Ditto."

Willow was someone that could easily be described as a genius but was a tad confused, "You are both happy because you had your first fights."

Buffy loved the innocence that Willow could still display, "Yeah well me and Jack are too passionate not to fight. I don't mind lets just say the making up was fun."

Willow tried not to be embarrassed but wanted to change the subject, "So Faith the women linguists want to know your secret."

Faith frowned, "What secret Red?"

Willow giggled, "It seems many of them had tried to get Daniel to go home with some sort of regularity."

Buffy could guess Faith's plan and smirked, "Well Red it's easy, if he wants some, then I want to see him."

Buffy giggled, "Good plan."

* * *

Outside

Daniel and Jack were talking, "So how are things?"

Daniel was sheepish, "Let's say I learnt my lesson when it comes to their strength."

Jack laughed at the slightly dopey expression that was on his face, "Well Danny, I gotta say I think Faith is good for you."

Daniel smiled a little smirk on his face, "I could say the same to you about Buffy."

Sam and Xander made there way up the path of the drive, "We bring supplies!"

The supplies were in the form of the meat carried by Carter and a whole keg of beer by Xander. Jacks grin was positively manic, "You Xander Harris are an awesome human being don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Sam could see the guy meeting in place so kissed Xander's cheek, "Have fun, I'm off to find gossip on you."

She almost laughed at the look he gave her, "Not gonna cut It."

Sam walked into the living room, "So this is where you all escaped to. Good call."

Buffy handed her a soda, "I told Jack that if I touched the BBQ then it would go down with the slayage and none of the guests would have food."

Faith snickered, "I went with you've yet to meet our adoptive father."

Sam was curious as to why everyone was scaring their other halves with the threat of Dr Giles. Willow got a text and a giggle escaped the young Wicca.

Faith shared a glance with her sister slayer, Buffy not knowing either asked, "What' the stitch?"

Willow had managed to control her giggling, "Dawnie has a boyfriend and they are coming for a flying visit. He knows about the supernatural, they can't stay long."

Buffy had a feral grin, "So we have enough people to scare him with, back in a minute."

She poked her head through the patio, "Seems my little sister has a new boyfriend they're going to make a flying visit. I think we should all greet them."

Jack remembered the first conversation he had with his sister-in-law, smiled at his wife, "How scared do you want him to be?"

She gave him a big grin, "Scared enough that he'll make sure he never hurts Dawnie."

Jack nodded, "So excuse me gentlemen I have a sister-in-law to meet."

Xander was snickering this guy wasn't going to know what hit him. If the guy somehow survived the head-slayer and Air force general, then the he would have to deal with Aunt Willow the badass Wicca and Aunt Sam the Air-Force Colonel. He of course wasn't forgetting the rest of the newly extended family including the second of the 'chosen two' and everyone ones loveable Uncle Teal'c.

* * *

Dawn shimmied Drew up the path, "Will you quit worrying no-one will kill you."

Drew shook his head, how could he explain the fear. He was being brought home to her big sister, The Slayer. Whenever anyone talked about Buffy O'Neill, it was always with the capitals and awe. This woman could snap him in two with barely any movement.

Drew was a good man, good enough that he wouldn't run to the hills after meeting his girlfriends family. He never believed that one family could hold so many different yet completely terrifying characters. Dr Giles already had threatened him; his was a simple one if ever-hurt Dawn then they'd never find the body. Then he had met the senior slayer and her husband, she had shaken his hand with a sweet smile and he had calmly informed him that no one would be able to identify the body should he hurt Dawn.

------------------

The party was in full swing and the hosts had seen off Dawn and her boyfriend.

Giles had watched the interactions of his 'children' with their other halves and smiled contently. It was strange when he had heard the news he was a little apprehensive. What had stopped him from protesting though was he had heard something in Buffy's voice that had been missing for a long time, happiness.

Buffy and Jack were the couple that seemed the most relaxed around each other but Giles could see why they would be good together. The man was a leader and understood the burdens of making decisions something not even the scoobies had comprehended in the past. It seemed both lived by the mantra that life was short and to find happiness where they could.

Faith and Daniel would have been more relaxed but it wasn't in Faiths nature to tease. He would notice a casual conversation where Faith would quietly say something that would have the linguist blushing.

He saw that while Xander and Sam were comfortable but they weren't quite as intimate as the other couples were. The insight surprised Giles but then he remembered that Buffy and Faith knew what it was like to seize the moment.

He had yet to meet or even see Willow's husband but the impression he had been left with from the descriptions was an interesting one.

A/N What I want to know from people is where they want the fic to go as I believe in a few chaps the characters will be settled. Should the big bad be the Lucien alliance or should it be the Ori?


	8. NB Get better Intel

Don't mess with our other halves!

Buffy was nine kinds of furious. Somehow, the trust had kidnapped her husband along with Sam and Daniel. The three were on route to a meeting with the oversight committee when the attack happened. The airman who had delivered the news to the slayers had been nervous.

Buffy and Faith were starting to lose their temper. Faith was pacing while Buffy had a feral smile, "If you could find Teal'c, Xander Harris and Willow Rosenberg I'd be grateful."

Colonel Walker the head of SG2 walked in to the slayers office. It was more a sparing space but it served as a place from to do their paperwork.

"Hey do you need any help hiding the bodies?"

Buffy really did like that about the marines their pragmatism just was so very useful sometimes, smirking, "Nope but the trust has messed with the wrong people!"

The colonel nodded his head, "Agreed they need to learn a lesson, need any help?"

Buffy shared a look with Faith, who in return shook her head, "Nope you keep the gate safe while we retrieve our other halves."

Having known that this was probably going to be the case the Colonel left. It wasn't correct procedure but Faith and Buffy weren't strictly military so that did leave a lot of leeway for them.

Willow strolled in with the others, "What's up?"

Faith answered, "The trust has nabbed Danny, Jack and Sam."

Anger crossed all their faces, Xander spoke up, "I see."

* * *

The Trust mercenaries' were guarding the three they were told were dangerous. Jack was groggy but futilely tested the strength of his bonds hoping they were amateurs.

The one merc spoke up, "I wonder is this an extortion deal, after all, they're all married?"

The other threw his cigarette on the floor, "Who gives a shit they are paying us well."

Jack decided to see if he could run an angle, "If you're hoping to extort my wife then you've picked the wrong guy."

The one snorted actually choose to talk to him, "Rough patch?"

"Nope we're newly weds only three months. Are you human or not that will make a difference?"

Jack saw with satisfaction that one started to look a little shifty, "Buffy tends to hit first ask after."

The demon merc was getting worried; he could put two and two together. A little while ago, it was gossip in the supernatural world that the last chosen slayers, the red witch and the-one-who-sees had all married and settled down.

The guards survival instincts were kicking in, "You mean your wife is Buffy Summers."

Jack nodded and the other two guards were curious as to why he was paling. The guy started to pack his things, "I'm outta here."

The one snorted, "What's spooked you?"

"His wife is so scary that the Order of Takara refuses to take a hit out on her."

The other pair of mercs didn't know the supernatural aspect but were aware that this order was the height of the assassain profession.

"Explain."

The guy couldn't really explain the idea of a calling so left it at, "Look all I know is that at sixteen she upset someone bad enough for them to take out a contract on her. After the top three failed to return, they refused to send anymore. That was thirteen years ago she's only going to have gotten better."

Daniel groaned as he awoke, seeing Jack awake he asked, "Whose guests are we?"

Jack pointed to the guards, "These are the guards all though I was listening to why the one is scared of my wife."

The guy didn't much like the insinuation, "Do you know what you've married?"

"Yeah I do. By the way his wife is Faith and the Colonel's husband is Xander."

The guard paled, "That settles it I am out of here. Guys stick around but once they catch up with you no amount of money is worth it."

----------------

The junior executive was ecstatic he'd managed to effect the capture of three very valuable people. The General knew all about the Stargate programme, the Doctor was the expert on languages and cultures. As for the Colonel apparently their wasn't a technology she couldn't work out.

Now that he had captured them, their was no way he wouldn't be promoted. His thoughts were interrupted by a light show. He couldn't bask in his feelings fr long, as he had two wickedly sharp pointy weapons crossed over his throat.

Looking up though didn't make things much better when he was found to be greeting the barrels of two large guns. The dark-haired man spoke softly but the anger was also clear, "Where is my wife?"

The women both with dark looks grinned, "Answer him after all…"

"I think we're getting the shakes." To emphasise their point their blades pressed even closer.

He stuttered, "I don't understand."

The blonde gave him a dark look, "Let's just say my husband didn't come home for dinner this evening. I know being a General means he's busy but he at least calls."

If the situation hadn't been so tense, Xander would have laughed at the image of Buffy as a housewife. She had the perfect looks to be one but he could just imagine her cooking dinner using the scythe. Xander knew the image would stay with him for days.

The executive did not know what to make of the situation. Here he was on the cusp of achieving his dreams only to have them dashed by these upstarts. It was clear though that they were serious and unless he gave up their locations then he would be in serious trouble.

Sighing he gave up the co-ordinates, "They are being held at these co-ordinates. . . "

---------------

Back with the captives Sam had awoken, "Sir?"

O'Neill relaxed now, knowing that all his team were in fact unharmed, "We are currently guests of The Trust. We got hit by darts shortly after we left tor he meeting."

She nodded slowly sitting up and taking in her surroundings, she noticed the rattled guards, "Why are they spooked?"

O'Neill's grin spoke volumes, "Buffy. It seems on of them isn't fully human and is now trying to shift ass before she gets here with the others."

At that moment though a guard was thrown threw the window, "I think that will be them."

Sam snickered, "Well Xan does like to make an entrance."

O'Neill was rather insightful in that moment and understood his wife's comment from a few days before. When at the BBQ he'd noticed they didn't quite have the easy intimacy as the others and mentioned it to Buffy. Her reply was simple, "It's there you just have to see it. They are good for each other, they can balance each other."

* * *

The door burst open with both slayers in the lead. They were taking the lead, Faith casually zatted the guy coming towards her, while Buffy did the same to her assailant and Teal'c took care of the other indoor guard.

Faith shook her head in mock seriousness at Daniel, "You know if your gonna be late from work you should call."

Buffy joined her sister slayer, "Yeah honey I had dinner ready and everything."

Jack gave her an evil glare, "yeah well I'll remind the crazies not to tranq me next time."

Buffy smirked, "That would be of the good."

Jack sighed realising that when it came to quipping he'd met his match and instead settled for having a sideways hug. His eyebrows rose though when he turned to find the other two couples in passionate clinches. Buffy just shook her head in amusement, "Will send them back to their places. In this state I'll doubt they notice."

Willow nodded, she doubted they would notice that they were transported but would probably be grateful that they had a bed.

Jack turned pouting, "Where's my hello kiss?"

Buffy now had a wolfish grin but answered solemnly, "Well I figured once I got my hands on you, I wasn't going to stop so it was best if I waited."

O'Neill in that moment would defy any man whose mind wouldn't wander at that implied suggestion. Therefore, he turned to Willow, "Hey think you can send us back to our place."

Willow was faced with twin nuclear grade pouts and was unable to resist.

A/N Next chapter: The action moves towards Season 9. The new season nine will not have General Landry. I love the character but he simply won't fit in this story! See how the team drifts and comes bsck together.


	9. If you can't beat them

A/n My version of the start of season nine. Note this is the last update I can promise till after July 1st. Good news is that after then I will be back in the UK and my final essay is due. Thank you for the patience and I'm sorry!

If you can't beat them ….

Cameron Mitchell was walking through the halls of the SGC in the company of General Landry who was coming to see the base commander. It had been clear to Cam that Landry was well respected and known amongst the people of the mountain.

Walter had greeted him amiably, "Are you well sir?"

The geranial had smiled, "Well as much as the General would love to visit he is busy so I come in his place."

Carmon Mitchell didn't quite know what to expect when he was led through stargate command. The very gorgous brunette that was being trailed by several marines. Walter his guide smiled seeing his expression and explained, "I think they'd put up statues worshipping the 'slayers' if it wouldn't incur their husbands wrath."

That statement caused Landry to chuckle, "They are quite the handful and are well matched couples."

Mitchell wondered who her husband was. The brunette loudly proclaimed she would not start any sparing matches until she had heard about her neice from someone she called the Xan man.

As they entered the CO's office a second beautiful blonde nymph walked out throwing a promise of , "I promised only brusies no breaking the marines. It's not like I want to make my hubby mad."

Her attention was then drawn to the arriving delegation, "Hey Hank is he our newbie."

Cam sucked in a breath at the informal and casual way she spoke to the general. His shock only increased though when the General chuckled, "Yep George and the President asked me to bring some gifts for you and some for your neice."

Buffy smirked, "Perfect I can go and tease Xan and prove that I'm not the only one Henrry sends gifts to."

It seemed that the night that the Scoobies had gone up against the idiotic Trust team a celebration had been had by all couples. Though in the case of Xander and Carter it had produced a child. A little girl had been born and named Jaqueline Anne Carter-Harris. The child had some very powerful protectors, the last chosen two, a low-level goddess, a master Jaffa, an AF general not to mention her actual parents.

When it had been mentioned by Sam, Xander had given her a goofy smile and kiss, "Then it means we won't stress when we leave Jac with a baby sitter."

Faith had definitely taken to her little neice and was even feeling a little broody. Daniel's face when she had let him know that had been an interesting mixture of terrified and a smirk.

O'neill had chuckled seeing Hank walk in, "George not wanting the headache of a visit."

Landry smiled, "I'm officially here for the Slayer's paperwork and to pass on a warning that Kinsey's making grumbles about their placement. It seems he is gaining morals and believes that you and your wife should not be working together."

O'Neill had a small smile, "That's okay tell George me and Buffy will be happy to attend the next shindig. I belive she has a few things she'd like to say to the backer of the NID."

Cameron assumed that Buffy was the blonde that had left the office before them. Judging by the loving photo that was on the General's desk, he'd also hazard a guess that she was the General's wife. He was admittedly curious as to why the General's had matching smirks at the mere thought.

Once they got through the formalities, their attention turned to Cam, "Well son you're going to be in charge of the new SG1 team and you can handpick the team."

Cam was slightly dejected he wanted to be part of Sg1 but he wouldn't be deterred. "What is the old SG1 doing sir?"

O'Neill frowned, "Well Carter is currently enjoying playing with do-hickeys in her lab while Willow baby-sits. As Teal'c and Willow have arrived back from Dakara, I imagine my wife is currently trying to convince him to spar with her. In fact let's make our way down there now."

Cam watched as the incredibly mismatched pair went at it hammer and tongs. O'Neill made his way over to Dr Jackson and the brunette that Cam had met earlier. That solved the question of who her husband was.

Jack loved to watch Buffy fight, it didn't hurt that he knew she couldn't get hurt; otherwise he'd probably have a fit. When Buffy fought, it was with everything and you could see how much she revelled in the joy of sparring with a skilled opponent that she didn't have to hold back against. On top of this, Jack could laugh at the one-liners that she used, really, when it came to quipping no one could rile an opponent better then they could.

The fight was incredible, Cam was sure that he was missing an undertone, it just seemed a little too incredible manoeuvres This Buffy fought with an incredible mix of grace, poise, gymnastic man On the other hand he figured it was a shame they were a team of two.

Still maybe he could convince the other members of SG1 to return?

His musings were broken by an airman, "General O'Neill sir, our guest has arrived."

The smirk that crossed the Generals face meant nothing good to whomever it was directed.

"Danny, time to meet everyone's favourite thief."

Faith gave her husband an amused glance, she really wanted to see the woman who had the balls to steal an airship from the AF all on their lonesome. Jack had asked that Buffy and Faith come to greet the guest as well, if anyone had the potential to baffle the theif and look after themselves it was the slayers. So it was with that thought in mind that one Col, Dr, General and two slayers went to greet the newest vistor to the SGC.


	10. somedays

Somedays . . .

Buffy and Faith had heard many stories about this thief. They also knew that if they could get past the undoubtedly long posturing that all thief's, villains and big-bads alike enjoy then this could become quite fun.

The brunette leather walked down the steps all brass nerve. The thief smirked, "Thank you for having me General. Me and your Soldiers had a lovely time searching each other."

Buffy gave the two lt's fierce glares, the braver of the pair, "It wasn't by choice ma'am we remember our lessons."

Faith grinned at the lessons, the soldiers to this day still don't know how the petite pair took them all on and won. The only one who had respectively declined the invitation was the major that Buffy had trounced on her first day. In his words, "He'd learnt his lesson the day before and would rather watch."

The newfound respect he had showed is what saved him from the rather painful demonstration.

Vala looked over the archaeologist and pouted, "I was most upset when you didn't visit me Daniel."

Faith smile just about hiding her teeth, "What can I say darlin' I can be a jealous bitch."

Vala looked affronted but, she was good at was sizing up people. She could see that anyone who went up against this new pair would come away in pieces. She looked around but her plans weren't completely dashed after all, the new colonel was rather cute.

"Well I must say I do admire your planets delightful, if not limited gene pool."

Faith started snickering, actually taking a liking to the cheeky thief, "You're a riot but can we get to why you're here. I have Marines to beat up in an hour."

"I have some treasure I want to find and I'm pretty sure it's on your superb planet. In exchange I have information on some new baddies that I think will cause a few problems for us all" Jack just scratched his head, he knew this was probably going to end badly. The worst of it though was that it wasn't even a Tuesday or Friday.

"Follow me."

VBVBVBVBVBVBVBVB

The several rounds of back and forth arguments between Vala and Daniel should have been amusing for Jack. Somehow though, all he could think was that this was that this was giving him a giant headache and he wasn't sure why. Buffy scanned Vala's appearance as had Faith, neither saw any weapons left on her personage but something seemed wrong and she couldn't put her finger on why. The only thing was she seemed to have moved her sights from Daniel to the newly arrived Colonel. More bickering had broken out over whether Vala would be allowed to join them on their search for this treasure.

The next bit happened very quickly, Faith moved just a fraction to late; the bracelet had been attached to Cameron's wrist. The couple hit the floor together hard with a thud.

VBVBVBVBVBVBVBVB

As Jack called down for medical, Faith leant down and frowned, "Hey B. Do these look familiar?"

Buffy looked at them and snickered the pattern was very memorable for her. She had teased Spike mercilessly about these bracelets before. She gave her husband a bemused look, "You'll need the spousal paperwork for Col Mitchell."

"Huh." This definitely was turning into very bad day for him.

Buffy shrugged, "Spike was almost forced into a wedding by a psychotic demon. I can't tell you much Will should know more. The deal was they are kind of unbreakable and were used to make temperamental demon matches more peaceful. The only thing the bitch forgot was it was linked to life-force."

Jack had learnt about the eclectic extended family that had so understood what was so funny, "The wedding photos would have been something else."

Faith snickered as she stepped out of the way of the arriving personnel, "You didn't see the maybe-bride."

VBVBVBVBVBVBVBVB

The pair were given beds side-by-side, it was hoped that it would hopefully mitigate some of the effects of the device.

Willow had dropped into Rome to see if she could find out any more info on the devices but it was unlikely they would turn up anything

Jack had dropped by to get an update on their conditions. Seeing there was nothing to be done, he grabbed Buffy so they could have a private meal in his office.

They collapsed on the comfortable leather sofa he had insisted on. It was now officially past their duty hours so they were a little more informal than they normally would have been. She had curled up into his side, "Were our lives ever simple?"

Jack chuckled and she felt the vibrations run through her, "Yeah you were a teenager and only had to be worried about our world."

Buffy gave a mock wistful smile, "Yeah then I grew up, got married and found my bosses promoted me, to keeping the galaxy safe." She swivelled, twisting in his lap, "The job sucks sometimes but I get you in the bargain."

Jack smirked and stole a kiss, a small smile gracing his face. Buffy wanted to know what had caused it, amazingly, Jack answered her silent question, "Well it's like this, I was remembering the first time we said 'I love you'."

Buffy choose to snuggle closer and she too started to reminisce. When they finally admitted it they realised they both had fallen fast and hard. They hadn't spoken the words aloud though until, they had a 'perfect date'. It started out well as without prompting or hinting, Jack had taken her skating. Afterwards they'd gone to this cute Italian and on the way home had been interrupted by a vampire attack. Buffy's instincts had dragged Jack out the way before she pummelled the vampire. In truth, the pummelling was a little more then usual and the quip was when she truly realised, "Can't I have one normal date with the guy I love." The vampire was no more and she looked up to the sky in exasperation, "Just one."

Jack picked up himself and kissed her passionately, "Well I love you too. What's say we go home?"

Buffy knew in that moment that she was truly happy and as corny as it sounded the wave of contentment that she felt at the word home reassured her completely.

A/n: Some have felt that the couples are being glossed over. In truth this fic is primarily Jack/Buffy and while I will try to include more moments between the couples, I prefer to keep the action moving forward. As always please read and review. Let me know what we think, the big action is on the way.

I know people have been suggesting all kinds of pairings but for anyone who has ever seen Farscape then they'll know why I couldn't resist pairing Claudia Black and Ben Browder together. Again.


	11. the Game changes

The game changes

They had finally decided to bite the bullet and crash in his room on base. After all, rank had privileges and Jack and Buffy had no desire to make the journey back to the cabin.

In a room across the hall, Xander and Sam were curled up together watching their young daughter play. Sam was grinning, "Did you hear our new Colonel is hitched? He is certainly following traditions isn't he?"

Xander laughed, "Yeah Faith was just a little too far away. We are waiting for them to wake up to see if we can find out more about the big bad she mentioned."

Sam was curious, "Why the big bad? She also mentioned treasure. Does the hunt for buried treasure not appeal to you?"

Xander chuckled as he pulled his wife closer to him, "I already wear an eye patch. I figured the gold was a step too far. Yeah Faith and Buffy think that this might be why they got the reassignment. In Faith's words though she wants to squash anyone that could hurt Jacqui"

Sam's maternal instincts had reared their head she also wanted to do the same. For Jacqui she would do more than blow up a sun. She had been content in the lab and enjoyed her time with Jacqui and Xander but she knew if this was going to come down to fighting she wanted to be there. It was messing with her head the instinct to fight and the instinct to protect Jacqui. The thing that surprised her most was Xander, "When the Colonel asks say you'll join him."

She could not quite keep the surprise off her face. Xander smirked as he pulled her in for a kiss, "I would be a lousy husband if I didn't stop you doing something that would make you miserable. We just have to make sure one of us is safe at all times."

Sam realised that she had found an excellent guy; she would found someone who not only accepted strong women but also supported her.

Daniel and Faith had been watching over the sleeping couple but found they themselves were tired so begged off to find their own beds. They were thankful that Willow and Teal'c were still running on Dakara time.

Vala started to stir, "What the hell is wrong with my head?"

Willow could honestly say that she was reminded of Faith before all the tumultuous times, a little glibly, "You decided to get hitched."

Teal'c looked to the airman, "Could you alert General O'Neill."

It was five minutes later when Jack and Buffy walked through, "Hey Wills. They both awake."

"It cannot be true they just work to keep the pair close till the owner wants them off." The indignant reply all but answered her question. Willow sighed, "Unfortunately."

Buffy cut through the chatter, "Well you didn't get all the info. They were designed to help temperamental marriages run smoother. I've seen them before and for most people you pair are now husband and wife."

Cameron just groaned, "No escape. I don't have this much bad karma."

Buffy shrugged not really sure what to say, "Hey I happened to like being married."

Jack had a proud smile, "Yeah me to. Now we have more information the treasure trove is already known and protected by my wife's colleagues. What we need to know is what information you have on this big-bad."

The thief was a little unsure of her self, "What do you mean I'm married?" A little unsettled, "They called themselves the Ori, they had sent some messenger to the plant he called himself a prior."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Good start a name. Willow you knows more about the bands."

Vala looked to the witch with a hopeful expression, "They were designed that should the couple separate more than fifty feet you will become unconscious. The good news is that as the _bond grows the bracelets will give you more rope."_

_Cameron looked to Vala, "We have to become friends."_

_Willow was blushing rather severely, "That's a good start but for the bracelets to be removed you have to urm bond and all that implies."_

_Jack realised that as a career soldier Cameron was not so use to the weird and the wacky. This must be a little overwhelming for him, Jack had a perfect solution, especially as he needed more info, "So you, your bonded, Col Carter along with Specialist's O'Neill and Jackson will go to this planet and develop the information."_

__

_They were on the planet and found the village elders waiting for them. The SGC were aware of the planet and cultivated a good relationship._

_The group were lucky in that they found a useful source of information. The village elder had explained that a prior had come to them; He was preaching the word of the Ori. He preached the benefits of believing and worshipping the Ori. As a show of power, he had made a patch of arid land fertile again. They were offering to share their power unlike their despicable brothers the Alterrans._

_This made Sam's eyes shoot up, if as they suggested they were related to the all powerful ascended. She asked the elder, "Did the preacher say he intended to return?"_

"_Yes he did, he gave the village a week to decide."_

_Cameron noticed his colleagues alarm and pieced together the information from all the action reports that he had read and now understood his colleague's alarm. Cameron could see the indecision on the leader's face, "You have the free-will to decide your own path. My boss will probably order a return."_

"_You helped free us from the Go'ald you'll always be welcome on this planet."_

_They said there goodbyes, the whole time the pair of slayers could not shake the feeling they were being watched._

_The infirmary did their work-up and O'Neill who was already there having a chat with Janet did an informal brief. He listened and could tell from the apprehensive look on his wife's face that this was what the g bad they had been were warned. He was not about to be unprepared, "Well I think Teal'c will agree to help. I want to run a 24 hr training exercise. All SG teams will be involved but the bad guys will be SG's 1 and Slayer. I want the plans by tomorrow."_

_He left grumbling about forms and evil paperwork. Faith clapped her hands with glee, "Shiny let's go be bad guys."_

_As they left the room the only observation was, "You and Xan have got to stop those geek marathons with Andrew." _


	12. Atlantis Interlude

A/N The fic is now veering into more AU realms.

Friendly Advice

It had been two months since word of the Ori had first reached the ears of the SGC. Since then, missions had been run to see if they could gain more useful about this new enemy that was encroaching on their galaxy. Unfortunately there had been a lack of useful Intel. The SG teams had seen worlds that were under the influence of the Ori and the devastation of worlds who had refused.

For Buffy it was worse she was seeing the devastation in full Technicolor. Each dream would make her wake up gasping; Jack would wake beside her and she would curl up against him letting her find her equilibrium. Slowly she would drift back off to sleep wrapped up in Jack, it said a lot that a human could make even the slayer feel safe. This evening she was a little more restless because tomorrow she would leave for Atlantis with the members of SG1.

Two tasks had been deemed priorities, research on the Ori and a possible chance to observe a Prior. As such Faith was to join SG2 and Buffy was to go along and keep an eye on SG1. It fit perfectly as Faith had made fast friends with SG2 when she had helped them get out of an ambush.

* * *

Buffy along with the other stepped though to Atlantis. She could sense a low level hum rumble through the city. She was positively pouting as Daniel dragged her off. She dearly wished she could smack the grin off Cam's face. The only problem was that she couldn't blame Cam this was all Willows and Faiths fault.

Willow had let slip that Buffy could read Ancient, though no-one was really sure how. Faith had asked her to go and keep an eye on Daniel something that Jack had quickly agreed was a good idea. Buffy knew with absolute certainty that if she stared at much more Ancient she was going to scream, or hit something. To her immense relief Vala burst through the door, providing a useful distraction, "Hey Buffy do you want to come and watch the muscles v muscles fight. I'm routing for our muscles."

Buffy sent a pleading look in Daniels direction, he just sighed, "Go, try not to break any of the Colonel's soldiers."

Daniel was not particular reassured by the matching wide grins on the ladies faces. He heard a snatch of the conversation as it floated back down the hall. Vala who had put a hand around Buffy, "You know not all the soldiers will know of you we could make some money."

Buffy came into the sparring area to see the end of a spectacular spar. Her inner slayer sized up the new opponent observing any potential weaknesses. They made there way over to the side where Mitchell and Sheppard were watching. Buffy noticed the bright smile he had for Vala. His gaze turning more suspicious as he noticed the overly innocent grins on their faces.

Vala chose to explain, "I thought Buffy might want to see the sparing."

To Mitchell's credit he only asked one question, "Same rules as at home?"

Sheppard's eyebrows rose at that, "Rules?"

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Yep. Me and Faith promised not to break any bones."

Things were starting to click for Sheppard, Buffy's uniform showed not an SG1 patch but that of Slayer. The new Marines rotating in from the SGC had stories about the slayers. A marine captain standing close to them chipped in, "A rule we appreciate. You'd be proud of Wilken's he got a Wraith with a knife."

Buffy had a feral grin, "Always good to hear." Seeing the Satedan was now looking for a new challenge, she asked nicely, "Spar?"

All watched as the pair produced a deadly dance; Ronan's face positively alight with joy. Seeing the specialists performance Sheppard was sure that the Marines stories may be more truthful than many of the longer serving base personnel realised. He looked curiously to Mitchell, "My new recruits are a little less Wraith chowder. Would Specialist O'Neill have anything to do with that?"

Mitchell smirked, "The Marines adopted the slayers when Buffy put one of them on their ass within a minute. The slayers like the fact that the Marines aren't caught dead without a knife so encourage them to use them."

Sheppard was outright laughing now; Cameron waited for him to calm down. Vala just traded him a look as if questioning his sanity, Cameron was not sure how to answer that, "Care to explain what is so funny?"

Having got his laughter under control the Atlantis Co explained, "A team who ran into a wraith was giving a debrief to Lorne and me. Wilkens had cut the Wraiths feeding hand off."

Cameron was seeing where this was going, "Go on. . ."

"Well Adams response was 'blame O'Neill and Jackson'. At the time Lorne wondered what the General and Dr Jackson had to do with it. Well you can imagine his surprise when Wilken's explained he meant their wives."

Vala could not help but snigger as she remembered watching that particular training session, "I remember one of your Marines asked how to deal with feedings. Her reply was can't feed if they are missing the limb."

Sheppard watched with a little awe and not a little disbelief as the blonde put one of his best friends on his ass. Mitchell had a wide grin, "It never gets old seeing that."

Mitchell's radio crackled, it was Daniel asking for them to meet him in the hologram chamber. Buffy entered last of the group and the look on Daniels face was one that usually had Faith manhandling him out of the Mountain. Her breath caught when her senses picked up something from the hologram. She was not imaging the subtle looks that the hologram was sending her.

She figured that obviously the hologram had something to say to her. She need a way to clear the room, when the thought struck, "Danny when was the last time you ate?"

He looked a little sheepish, "Breakfast."

She sighed , "In that case we should go all eat. I'll catch up I want to ask a question about my origins."

Daniel looked annoyed and was about to protest, Buffy cut him off, "It is not worth the lecture I'll get from Jack or Faith."

Daniel knew he had lost the argument before it had even begun, he left muttering something about not been a puppy. Vala had a wicked grin, "We'll make sure he is fed and watered."

Cameron was valiantly trying not to laugh as they left, even Teal'c was fighting a smile.

Buffy waited until the door closed, "Okay what gives?"

The Ancient switched from passive but still looked utterly serene, "Not all the Ancients agreed about the Ori. Meredyn was working on a weapon when I was forced to punish him. I believe it is hidden in the Terra system."

Buffy could have sworn she heard a story liked this. "Oh great so we have to go and find the holy grail." Her quip was closer to the mark than she realised.

A ghost of a smile crossed the ancients features, "I believe that the weapon had gained that name in your myths."

One thing was really bugging Buffy though, "Why tell me this?"

"It is against the rules to talk to the others," was the cryptic response.

Buffy astutely observed, "Yet you can talk to me."

"It is not against the rules. Be safe Elizabeth."

Buffy watched as Morgan floated away, more than a little frustrated, "No wonder Jack hates them." She only hoped Faith was having more luck.

A/N The Atlantis adventure will finish in the next chapter which i hope to finish sometime this week. It is looking hopeful as the huge amounts of snow mean i have alot of time to write both fiction and complete my essays SCORE!


	13. early gifts

**Early gifts**

Buffy watched the ceiling and could barely hide her irritation; she could definitely understand her husband's irritation with the race. She was also curious as to why she merited special status amongst the ascended. She assumed it was because they somehow knew she was the Slayer queen. Knowing that she was unlikely to find any answers she decided to find her entering the Mess-hall she spotted most of SG1 and SGA sitting around a table the only ones missing were the scientists. She sat down grumpily and was not quite able to hide her bad mood as she stabbed her salad a little more viciously than was normally required. Daniel noted her dark look and frowned, "Buffy what is wrong? I assume the last time you were this mad Anubis lost his head."

Buffy did not even try to hide her smirk as she was deeply satisfied by her victory against Anubis. The stupid snake should have known better and left Earth and her husband alone. She continued to viciously poke her salad, "Your hologram was only pretending, we have to find the holy grail it's somewhere within our own system."

The fact that the hologram was an Ancient amazingly did not seem to phase Daniel, in fact, he set off for the database at a dead run. Buffy did not even bother trying to conceal her concealed amusement, "Was he fed and watered?"

Mitchell snickered as he let her know, "We fed him and plied him with Coffee." His eyes followed two airman past their table, upon seeing his gaze the airmen hastily averted their gazes.

Vala who had been watching with barely contained glee explained to her friend, "The Colonels' have been scaring the soldiers."

Sheppard had an innocent grin as he filled her in, "One of my soldiers was casually giving his opinion of you."

Buffy watched with interest as Vala stole a piece of Mitchell's fruit. Interestingly Mitchell did not protest the theft instead had a look of genuine affection for the vivacious brunette. Vala was grinning as she filled the blonde slayer in, "Col Sheppard asked him to repeat his opinion of the Major-generals wife. Then when the soldier paled he asked Cam to explain the SG rules."

Buffy couldn't help but laugh, she was more than aware of the new basic tenants of the SGC. They amounted to not screwing with her or Faith or it will end in bruises. You should not piss the geeks off as they build the cool shit and try to not die as only SG1 seem to gain a reprieve from that.

The relaxed nature of the table was broken by Sam and Rodney's arrival. The hyper-geek babble slowed down long enough to find out that the Ancient systems had detected power readings consistent with that of a ZPM.

Buffy was perhaps a little cynical, "What's the bad news?"

Sam took a breath, "The bad news is that the sensors put the ZPM's on a Wraith ship. The other bad news an Ori ship is on an intercept course."

Sheppard calmly tapped his radio, "Elizabeth we need to meet you in the briefing room. Dr Jackson you should meet us there."

* * *

Weir listened to all the mounting issues and looked over the table, "So what can we do?"

Vala offered up a little confused, "Why can't we steal the ZPM's?"

A moment later Buffy chipped in, "Use the Wraith ship to take out the Ori ship"

Vala gave Cam a saucy grin, "Please can we steal the ZPM's?" She knew Cam found the grin hard to resist. He looked to the Atlantis commanders, "Its your show but we've got nothing better to do."

Sheppard really liked the way these guys rolled, and added, "Well I won't say no to blowing up a hive and I won't say no to some ZPM's."

Elizabeth seeing that the teams were forming a plan stood up, "Come up with a plan that I can sign off on."

* * *

"So how long until the party arrives?" asked the Atlantis military commander.

"Twenty hours."

Sheppard with an impish grin addressed the group, "So how do we steal a ZPM?"

All heads whipped around to Vala seeking the beautiful brunettes advice, "I would go with the simple but highly effective distract and steal."

The warriors all shared a look and had eerily similar grins, Buffy spoke up, "Let Ronan, Teal'c and I go Wraith hunting. We'll give you a distraction."

Sheppard did not like it but he had worked around strong women long enough to know that anyone who could Chewie his ass could handle themselves.

Sheppard could now the see the plan, "So if you three are providing the distraction, the rest of us will provide cover for McKay and Carter and then grab the ZPM's."

That meant that he needed a back-up pilot and two others who could set the charges on the hive ship so they could blow it up when they were ready to make an exit. He tapped his radio, "Cadman, Stacks and Lorne report to the briefing room."

Lorne arrived first and upon seeing the rooms occupants could not help but ask, "So Sirs what are you doing today to delight the Marines?"

Sheppard laughed, he knew it was a source of confusion for a lot of the upper brass about how a Zoomie could gain the loyalty of the Marines. The only ones who understood how it happened were O'Neill and the Marine Commandant. When Stackhouse and Cadman entered he debriefed all of them on the situation, "Well Lorne you'll be putting us on the mission schedule."

"Okay and what is our mission Sir?"

Mitchell and Sheppard were having a silent conversation before Mitchell shrugged, "Your command we're offering to tag along."

Sheppard took a deep breath, "We have two enemy ships heading into our neighbourhood. We intend to knock on the Hive's door welcome them to the neighbourhood. Then we are going to steal their ZPM's, and use the Hive it to blow up the Ori ship. Then for a finale we plan to blow up the Hive. Cadman will be in charge of fireworks."

Cadman really loved her CO, never more so than now, "Strategically placed C4 should ensure a fantastic firework celebration Sir?"

"I always love a party."

* * *

McKay and Carter were working in tandem were a dream team. The protocols had been hacked and they were accessing the database, intentionally amplifying the Ancient Technology.

"Teyla can you sense the Ori ship."

Teyla extended her special abilities and linked to the system, "Yes Rodney they are preparing defences so they can fire on the Ori ship."

Mitchell who was keeping an eye on the scanners to check on their hunting party, "Thirty down they've stopped outright running towards the group."

It just went to show that the Wraith were not truly stupid. Sheppard was on his radio, "Cadman how's my firework celebration coming along."

"You will have very pretty fireworks Sir."

"Understood fall back to the jumper. Cadman."

* * *

Buffy was firing a gun that would have Andrew squealing with joy. She had been surprised when the Satedan had handed her a weapon. The weapon was a smaller version of the blaster he used, he had given her a sharkish grin, "This way you can use your sword in one hand and this in your other hand. Maximise your wraith kills."

It was a big sign of respect and Buffy knew this, she also could guess that he would not want a big deal made out of it. She just smiled brightly at him, "Your all heart Ronan."

At one point the wraith had tried to overwhelm by using strength and numbers. The warriors had moved into an outward facing triangle, they chopped and sliced anything that got too close to them. Buffy took one of the smarter Wraith by surprise when her roundhouse sent him flying into a wall.

Once they had killed the enemy wraith they stood still and listened for more. Buffy could not use her senses as the whole ship was setting her senses off. She would be really glad when they blew the whole damn thing up. While she could not rely on her extra senses her hearing was just fine. She pointed down one long corridor, "More that way, we should go say hello."

The way Ronan configured his blaster and Teal'c prepared his staff weapon you would think they were not the friendliest people. She felt the ship rock as it fired on the enemy ship.

Sheppard's order came through clearly on their radios, "We've got what we came for fall back to the jumper."

The three warriors were first back to the jumper, Lorne raised an eyebrow at the appearance of all three. They were sporting the largest grins and he would never forget the image of the tiny blonde woman berating the two muscled men. From what Lorne could ascertain she was unhappy that they did not care about dirtying their uniform. It seemed that they were not above teasing her about this. He did not have long to ponder as Sheppard and the others came bursting through, "We've outstayed our welcome."

Lorne could not stop his wide eyed expression at the handfuls of ZPM's they were carrying. Buffy was grinning, "You think Jack will like one for an anniversary gift?"

Carter snickered, "I think you should present it to the General in the gate room."

* * *

The debrief and post-mission had been conducted fairly efficiently and now that the cache of ZPM's had been installed they could dial Earth directly.

"Stargate command this is Atlantis we have some personnel who would very much like to come home."

Mitchell had nodded his head, "Keep up the good work. It was a blast."

Buffy grinned and looked to Elizabeth, "This is truly a beautiful city. I think I'll convince Jack to retire here." Her gaze then focussed upon Sheppard, "This city truly does love you."

Elizabeth had not mentioned to the others about the true power the likeable blonde had. It was a well known fact that the IOA was not overly fond of anything that they could not control. Buffy O'Neill was probably the living embodiment of uncontrollable.

Meanwhile back in the SGC there was a flurry of activity with the unscheduled wormhole activation. The gate team listened in shock as they heard Atlantis. The technician's mind was whirling, "This is a direct wormhole?"

"Yes but power is no longer an issue I'll allow the returning team to explain all. You should also be receiving a data burst."

Jack was intrigued but he knew he would get answers from his team, "Lower the Iris!"

O'Neill was already in the gate room as soon as he had issued the order. He watched in amusement as the team strolled down the ramp. His wife was the last one down she was holding something behind her back. He knew that mischievous grin, he was treated to her most dazzling smile.

Buffy could to her hold her smile but then again all the others had matching grins, "Honey we are home!"

"You should have called I would have gotten the mess-hall to make cake."

She nodded solemnly but her eyes were sparkling with mirth, "Perks of being the General. Still I have an early anniversary present. Close your eyes."

The whole gate room was standing curiously, they wondered what the present was. The General humoured his wife as he held his hand out and closed his eyes. She whipped the gift around, he looked at the module in his hands with awe. He could not stop the grin as people in the gate room cheered, "I haven't told you how awesome you are today have I?"

**A/N I think the team should head to Aurbun next don't you?**


	14. Kansas and Washington

**Authors note. I'm so very sorry for the ridiculously long tome between updates. The only thing I can say is that trying to graduate seriously sucks up your potential writing time. **

**Kansas and Washington**

Everyone in the SGC knew that if there was no crisis then at Lunch times you will find SG's 1 and Slayer in the slayers extended office space.

Buffy listened patiently as her husband bitched about the IOA. It took about ten minutes before Jack stopped cussing, long enough for Buffy to understand what was upsetting her husband. Buffy understood that what he really needed to was vent so she sat patiently waiting for him to run out of steam. Apparently, the IOA was determined to cut costs either at the SGC or on Atlantis. Unfortunately, Jack was going to have to counteract this latest power play otherwise, the programme would suffer budgetary cutbacks.

Buffy sighed; it had been so unfair. Jack wanted her to accompany him to Washington. She was finally on the opposing end of a devastating pout. It sucked but she agreed to go, after all, he made a valid point. Buffy's presence at the meeting would work in their favour as her name carried a lot of wait in International circles.

She knew promising to fight beside her husband in any battle would come back and bite her on her ass.

Too bad, she could not win this particular battle with her shiny new blaster or scythe. She asked with the vague hope that she could threaten them.

Jack merely gave her an amused smile, "We have to show we play nice with others. Now if you see Kinsey and he was to have an accident. . ."

His voice trailed off before he finished the sentence as he was distracted by the potential images.

Faith snickered, "You said we need to play nicely."

Jack smirked, "Kinsey doesn't count."

Vala and Mitchell interrupted their conversation as they walked into the room. The couple were too busy arguing to greet the other occupants of the room. Jack mentally snickered hearing the couple argue because they certainly had arguing like a married couple down to pat.

Earlier that day, SGC had returned from a hit and run attack on a Lucien alliance supply ship. The hit had been successful and apart from the weird green scan, there had been nothing major to report. The Lucien Alliance was becoming an annoyance for Jack as he was being forced to divert resources away from the Ori.

Vala was becoming frustrated, "Look I don't see what the problem is. Plus Cameron your mother won't stop calling me."

Cameron could not keep the exasperation from his voice causing his accent to deepen, "Vala it is Kansas."

"I know it's just everyone is having some down time. Carter and her family are off to Chicago. Teal'c and Willow are going to visit his son and Faith and Daniel are going to Chicago."

Jack was definitely amused as he butted in, "Don't forget kids Mom and Dad have to go and deal with Vampires in Washington."

Cameron frowned, "Standard or Space ones Sir?"

Buffy was snickering now, "He means the IOA."

Faith cocked her head to the side, as if contemplating a puzzle, "You know they might not be the traditional kind but they certainly suck the life out of you."

Jack just raised his glass in acknowledgment, "I'll say. So what will you do while Space monkey is deep in books?"

"Spot check on the Mini's. Giles thinks it will be good for them." The evil grin let Jack know that the brunette slayer intended to have some fun while she did it.

* * *

In Kansas, Cameron was pleased that Vala and his family got along so well. The night before they left for Kansas Cam and Vala talked for a long time. He explained that getting married without family was a big no-no on Earth, especially, within his family. Vala understood and asked how they could solve this problem. Any potential problem had disappeared the moment Cameron showed her the shiny engagement ring. Her face had glowed with happiness as Cameron explained he truly loved her and wanted to give Vala a proper Earth Wedding. Vala already shocked by the great show of affection was speechless so chose to shower him in kisses.

His family already ecstatic over Cameron having leave kicked up a gear upon realising he was engaged. There was a small family gathering and his mother-baked Apple pie. Vala adored his mother's apple pie and he saw a great future bribing tool.

Cameron was lucky in that most of his family had served in one of the branches of the military. Therefore, when he apologetically explained that his and Vala's work was classified they asked no more questions.

Cam had not been back in Kansas longer than an hour before he was roped into helping at the reunion party. It would probably not have taken Cam so long but he could not take his eyes off Vala in her cut off denim shorts. She certainly gave him a completely new appreciation for Daisy Duke and she kept sending him flirty, teasing grins that were not helping his concentration.

Cameron introduced Vala to an old friend of his from high school. Cam watched in amusement as Daryl kept tripping over his tongue when trying to talk to Vala. Cameron had never considered himself a possessive male but Daryl's lingering looks made him bite back a retort of 'back off'. Then again, he knew Vala could look after herself. He had to hide a grin when Daryl suggested shooting cans; that would probably be the highlight of the weekend.

Cameron watched in amusement, as Vala out-shot his old friend, each time it was her turn the can would ping off the stand. Daryl watched on with a mix of awe and Cam thought maybe the tiniest bit of fear. His fun was disturbed by his cell going off; it was General Landry updating him on a developing situation.

"What happened to her once Mrs Jackson caught up with her Sir?" Cam could not quite help his curiosity; after all, you never should mess with a Slayer.

That question earned a wry chuckle, "My understanding was it was probably for the best that she was hit by the bus."

Cam asked the question that was on his mind, "Are we being recalled?"

The ping was heard over the phone, "No son. I just wanted to let you know the situation General O'Neill wanted all of SG1 to be informed. Beside you sound to be having fun."

"Yes Sir. Me and Daisy Duke are living it large."

Daryl was looking at his cell phone quizzically; Cam did not know why. He winced when he heard about the storm that had knocked out the tower. He offered a throw away comment about it being next-gen military. It was not as if Cam could say it was a magic pagan version of a cell. Vala successfully stopped any more awkward questions by flirting with him.

* * *

Meanwhile in Washington, Jack and Buffy were exceedingly bored at a State Dinner. Buffy was dressed to kill and she and Jack made an enviable beautiful couple.

"One meeting tomorrow?" She asked with a mix of hope and resignation.

Jack could sense his wife's growing frustration so asked her to dance. He looked down at Buffy; all could see the clear look of affection, "Have I told you how much I adore you Lady O'Neill?"

Buffy's answering smile could have powered the state, "You just enjoyed me putting down LaPierre."

They were elegantly twirling around the dance floor and the very epitome of elegance. Both had noticed the envious looks being sent their way. It was ironic that the looks were almost identical to the ones on their first morning in Vegas.

As they twirled around the Dance-floor Buffy found her main target. Buffy showed her mischievous side, "Honey I think its time we have a chat with Mr Kinsey."

Jack was going to cherish this party forever and ever. If only for the memory of Kinsey's face when jack introduced Buffy. The subsequent chat reminded Jack of why her mentor's alter ego was named 'Ripper'.

Buffy, without an ounce of guile, said "Hello Mr Vice-President. It's so nice to finally meet you in person."

The other people they were chatting with assumed Buffy meant she was honoured to meet the Vice-President. However, Kinsey was aware she was not referring to the SGC but rather the Initiative, which he had helped fund.

Kinsey could not believe that two of his biggest thorns had married. If he had not seen the tapes, he would not believe that the unassuming woman was so dangerous. Kinsey knew that politically she was very well connected; not just in America but abroad as well. He knew that it would be unwise to upset her so; he swallowed his pride and tried to make nice with Buffy.

Buffy gave an Oscar worthy performance. She had come across as a loving wife; grateful the 'nice' politician had chosen to support her husband. Kinsey had been backed into a corner, he could not speak up against the soldiers or he would be in political hot water.

Kinsey's unease grew when the President came over and hugged the menace. He was horrified that the President was on first name terms with the menace. The President once again congratulated Buffy before commenting, "Marriage definitely suits you my dear."

Buffy flashed Jack a coy smile, "I have no complaints."

During their conversation, Buffy and Jacked watched as President Kinsey became increasingly marginalised. By the end of the conversation, Kinsey was a study in repressed anger. Jack had been keeping track of Kinsey's facial expressions, which were becoming funnier the longer the conversation continued. In the end, he excused himself and Buffy from the conversation on the grounds of promising his wife a dance.

Once they were dancing, Jack whispered into Buffy's ear, "Best White House party."

* * *

Vala realised that Cameron had not exaggerated when he said the event would be boring. Her only highlight had been winding up the pretty blonde woman who had been making goo-goo eyes at Cameron.

This whole weekend had been a revelation for Vala. She had not realised she had come to care for Cameron. She could not understand how the soldier had managed to worms his way through her emotional barriers. She was terrified of getting hurt once more but she trusted Cameron and that made all the difference.

Cam caught her eye at the drinks table and offered his hand so they could dance. He pulled her close and their hands entwined together. She felt the bare skin of his wrist; the bracelets had fallen off almost the minute after she put on her ring.

Cam's smile softened when Vala laid her head on his shoulder, "I'm glad we came here."

He was surprised at the startling honesty he heard in her voice; his response was to pull her closer.

He gave her a mischievous grin and mini-pout, "Me too and I think my family likes you better than me."

"Well I am adorable." was her response.

Cameron felt her mutter something else but his jacket had muffled it. It did not make much sense to him, something about beating her at her own game.

It was upon planning their trip back home that he had truly realised how much the vivacious brunette had come to mean to him. The beautiful thief had truly stolen his heart. After all, when he was sad, she would be outrageous. If he needed help, she would give him aid. Only last week on a mission when he had been clipped by enemy fire she had beside him and laid down cover fire.

A corny song started playing on the stereo system. Their dance moves became more outrageous as they cut lose and had fun. Unfortunately, on one dip Vala caught sight of a dangerous bounty hunter. She pulled Cameron close to whisper in his ear, "We have bad company with us."

Cam was a consummate soldier and did not betray any sign that a bad situation was developing. They needed a distraction, "If we need to act then we need space this will be a nightmare with all these people."

Vala was in a total agreement and pulled him close by his tie, she sent a quick look to say she had a plan, "You do look absolutely delicious in that suit."

Cam offered her a sexy grin and they pretended to sneak off. However, they were not randy teenagers trying to cop a feel. They tactically moving there weapons into easier to reach places.

The cold gun against his back should have been a concern but the bounty hunter was arrogant and not paying attention, "You know you really should pay more attention to your surroundings."

Initially Vala had been obscured from the bounty hunter. Cameron normally would have amazed at how Vala had managed to fit a gun under that dress. Cameron caught Vala's grin and somehow knew their odds had just evened up.

Sure enough, a smoky Boston accent spoke up, "You know I'm having a lousy weekend. You seem to know why."

The bounty hunter frowned; he was confused this new situation went against his plans. He looked in disbelief seeing Vala Mal Doran, "I don't understand."

The others would quickly put the pieces together but Vala had grasped the situation immediately, "Who has the bounty out on SG1?"

The hunter was silent until Faith took a menacing step forward. He was not sure from where she had plucked the massive knife. The last time he had seen something like it was in a highlander movie.

Vala was playing off Faith, "You know her husband was attacked and Faith hates people going after him."

The bounty hunter, originally thought Vala was bluffing but looking in the eyes of both women, he knew better. "The Lucien Alliance are displeased by the Tau'ri"

Cam saw a potential to muddy the waters so to speak, "You know I infiltrated the upper ranks a while ago. Trasks hold on the leadership is weak."

Daniel smiled, "You know an enterprising individual would take advantage of that situation."

The bounty hunter was very confused, "You're letting me go."

Cam shrugged, "I just got engaged, don't need the trouble."

Faith smirked, "I don't want the paperwork."

Daniel who stood just behind Faith, "Me neither."

* * *

On the Monday when they all got back to base the couples traded their respective stories. Willows blasting the intruders away during an intimate moment amused everyone. On top of that, Teal'c had expressed how happy he was that his son had dispatched of several. Jack's cheeky response was along the lines of its important that the kids grow up right.

All cackled as they listened to the General and Buffy recount there evening. They particularly enjoyed the way they managed to make Kinsey green with envy. The female bounty hunter had annoyed faith. She pouted as she mentioned being upset that the bus got to her first.

Xander retold the story of the convention with glee. He said that the gun was huge and Andrew would have died and gone to heaven if he had seen it. It seemed baby Jacqui was no worse for her experience. It seemed that her response to her mother firing the gun was to babble and gurgle happily. The team were unsure, which parents influence was to blame.


	15. In search of

**In search of … pt 1**

At the SGC, things were almost quiet, which was never a good sign. The IOA had backed off as they did not want the IWC to make a power play. They were no longer interested in making too many waves; least they lose control to the council. Still, while it was almost quiet, the members of SG1 intended to take advantage.

Carter spent more time in the labs, hoping to find something, which could help defeat the Ori. She could not express how grateful she was for Willow's help. It was rare to find a Scientist that was blessed with both talent and common sense.

For his part, Daniel had buried himself in his books hoping to gain a bead on the Sangraal. The only times he came out of his lab was when he was dragged a way by Faith. Some of the archaeologist had made remarks along the lines of 'it must be love'. Otherwise, they were unsure that anything could make Dr Jackson leave his books.

Faith and Buffy had stepped up their training of the Marines. The Marines enjoyed the training. It was tough; however, they learned how to deal with stronger foes. It was a particularly fine lesson considering they would often come up against stronger foes. Mitchell would train using a Staff with Teal'c. Ever since his sojourn with the Sodan, he was able to keep up with the Jaffa if not win.

Mitchell was concerned that Jackson was too engrossed in his books. So, after they finished sparring, Mitchell had convinced Teal'c to help him coax Jackson away from his books. Apparently, Teal'c would help him bring Jackson to the Mess kicking and screaming if necessary.

Sure enough, they tuned the corner see Daniel eagerly pouring over a book he had been given by Giles. Faith was staring at her husband with a mix of fond exasperation and annoyance. The Slayer though was clearly becoming frustrated, "Danny I wanna eat."

The archaeologist's head popped up from what he was reading, "Huh."

Faith smiled, it was a rare chance you would ever catch Daniel being ineloquent.

"I'm starving and I want to talk to my husband." She informed him.

Cam and Teal'c walked in at this point. Mitchell shook his head, "Jackson head out of the book. Everyone wants to eat."

"But …"

Cameron did not look amused, "Will the very old book still be there in an hour?"

Daniel was confused, "Of course. It's just this has the most useful clues about the Sangraal yet."

"Okay…" Mitchell motioned with his hands for him to carry on.

"The co-ordinates of the planets that King Arthur visited form an equilateral triangle. If you add Camelot then it makes a pyramid." The frustration of only having half the puzzle showed clearly, on his face, "I don't know what it means."

Cameron sighed, "Look you'll eat, drink some coffee and I bet the answer will come to you."

Daniel took one look at his wife and teammates and knew it was futile to refuse. "Resistance is futile."

Faith groaned and smacked him on the shoulder; just remembering to pull her strength, "I gotta stop you and Andrew watching movies."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow in bemusement; he had heard much about this Andrew and his movie fanaticism. He wondered if this Andrew would be interested in a Star Wars movie marathon.

* * *

In the canteen, they headed to a table, where the others were already eating. Faith noticed that Buffy was a little restless. However, the discussion flowed and she never got a chance to grill her sister slayer.

The conversation stopped when Vala rushed in still rumpled from the nap she had taken. "I know the puzzle; the address is made up from the other three planets, Castiana, Sahal and Vagonbrei."

Any other group would have dismissed something that had come up in a dream as nonsense. Buffy backed her up, "She's right." The quiet surety in her voice would have assured even the biggest doubters.

O'Neill looked at his wife, "It makes sense now."

She nodded, "I told you it was a slayer dream. I'd like to know who sent Vala her dream though because I doubt it was the powers."

Daniel thought about it, "The other side. Maybe they know where but can't get at it."

Mitchell agreed, "Yeah but sending dreams?"

Daniel shook his head, "Not if you have some ascended knowledge."

O'Neill caught on, "Adria."

Carter joined in, "We know that the forces are coalescing around her. We also know that the Ori skirted some major rules to get her here."

Vala shuddered; Cam squeezed her knee, trying to reassure her. "I'm just glad that I escaped the fate as her possible mother."

O'Neill finished his sandwich, "Makes sense. You will have to be on the lookout for bad guys. Still, before anything else you'll need the address. Can you find it?"

Carter looked up from the napkin where she and Willow were already sketching out the programme. "We'll have an algorithm mine the database."

"Have fun kiddies let me know when you can be added to the duty roster."

* * *

The gate address had been found and SG's 1, 2 and Slayer had been cycled into the duty roster. They gated to the address only to step into what looked like an Arthurian movie set. Buffy looked to her sister slayer with a mischievous twinkle in her eye and asked, "Think we are in the right place."

Faith sighed, "Yep and a Jaffa horde has run through here recently." She pointed at the ground at the obvious boot marks.

Mitchell sighed, "Well we knew that we weren't the only ones searching for the grail." Seeing no other option, he motioned for the team to move forward, "Let's go and talk to the natives."

Faith enjoyed watching Daniel work as a diplomat. She loved seeing the many facets of his character. Of all of them, she thought Daniel was the biggest enigma. He was a person committed to finding a peaceful solution but wouldn't think twice about shooting someone if his team was in danger.

The villager still looked disapproving, "You'll find the library that way. You are not the first to ask today."

Daniel hoped he appeared nonchalant, "Oh did you see them?"

The villager nodded emphatically, "Yes one dark-haired man was in charge of a group of soldiers."

Cam heard enough to guess, "Ba'al."

All the SG soldiers instantly became more aware, Buffy though visibly brightened. She had a particular bone or two to pick with that particular Goa'uld.

All the members of the SG had a particular dislike for this Goa'uld. They were also aware that the General's wife had a particular dislike towards Goa'ulds that had tortured her husband. The last one Buffy had encountered she had beheaded. They could not wait to see what she did to the next one she met.

They reached the archive and all the warriors and soldiers scanned the perimeter looking for the Jaffa they knew were lurking. The keeper of the archives looked in disdain at the soldiers. Daniel handed his p-90 over to Faith. She gave him a sharp look; Daniel's look was contrite and promised gifts in the future. Faith thought they best be old and sharp for endangering himself. He may think it was just a simple bookkeeper but in her world to many things pretended to be things, they were not.

The old man responded well to Daniels scholarly attitude. Faith wondered if she should stop being so harsh to geeks. Osric, the keeper sagely informed them, "Morgan le Fay left the treasure deep in the forest she cursed."

Faith snickered, "Time to go into the dark creepy forest."

Buffy grinned, "It's not even Halloween."

The keeper did not look amused; Daniel kept his attention, "Did she leave a map?"

The keeper noticeably stiffened. "I will not show it to you. The one who came before you tried to steal it. You may read the parchment but it will remain here."

Daniel read the parchment but the content was not surprising. The document said that it was important that those who sought the Grail should be 'knights of noble spirit who demonstrate prudence, charity, kindness, wisdom, and faith'.

Moreover, the grail would only reveal itself to the one who spoke the guardian's true name. Of course, if the ones who seek it fail. Then, they will be cleansed in fire.

In truth, they had found out all they could. Mitchell sighed, "Let's go and find a place to sit down and work out the best game-plan."

The team took over a table in the adjacent inn. The Slayers were laying out plans to tackle the Ori should they appear. The Soldiers still couldn't believe that the slayers were immune to their powers. Buffy knew they could take out the Prior. "We could take out the Prior but we would not be able to stop the soldiers from seeking revenge against the others."

Faith sighed, "They will use the villagers."

"Sucks having a conscience."

"Yeah." Faith agreed.

The SG members turned hearing a commotion outside the inn. Mitchell motioned from them to stay where they were. However, he stood up and pulled his hood up; he asked Buffy and Faith to follow him. It was smart; it would be stupid to draw attention to whole group.

Upon entering the town square, they saw the Ori soldiers herd several villagers together. They were going to be used as an example of what happened to those who did not follow the will of Origin. Faith thought it was probably for the best that Daniel wasn't watching. He would have struggled to watch the books being burned. Buffy, Faith and Cameron watched sombrely knowing they could not interfere and chose to return to the inn.

Their dark sombre looks were enough for the other team members not to ask any questions. The innkeeper must have caught their mood as he filled their cups with mead. He looked at them and asked in despair, "Can anything defeat them?"

Carter looked defiantly up at him, "We can but we need the Sangraal."

The keeper who had somehow escaped back to the inn stood up announcing his presence. "The map has been burned but I know the way."

Faith and Buffy shouted, "Duck!" as two throwing knives found their target in enemy soldiers. They were impressed with the innkeeper using a bow and arrow to take out the one soldier. The SGC soldiers soon dispatched of the incoming soldiers. The innkeeper suspected that this band of warriors were the only ones could save them. He showed them to a trap door. They made their way to the edge of the forest. Mitchell looked to SG2, "Okay head back to the gate, report our situation. Wait by the gate and if you hear nothing in 24 hours go back."

The leader of SG2 could not help the questioning look; Mitchell smiled disarmingly, "We'll need you to debrief the SAR's team that will be coming to rescue our asses."

"Yes Sir."

* * *

The realisation that they were in a time dilation field came after seeing several frozen villagers. The forest was obviously a new trial. Carter used her science tab to measure the density of the fields surrounding them. She could work out the path that was in front of them. She carefully walked forward, slowly enough that the person behind her could follow her exact footpath. The team carefully followed Carter's footsteps but all froze seeing Carter halt. The last thing anyone wanted to do was be trapped inside the field.

Daniel was talking with the Keeper and he was becoming more and more suspicious. He could see that he was at pain to stay away from Faith and Buffy. What was disturbing Daniel the most, was that occasionally the Keeper spoke passages from Origin.

Mitchell asked Carter, "What's the hold up?"

"My tab is no longer working."

Vala frowned, "So how do we go forward?"

Faith rolled her eyes; sometimes the simplest solutions were overlooked. She swooped down to pick up several medium sized rocks and threw them in four directions. Only one rock did not freeze, she nonchalantly pointed in that direction, "I suggest that way."

Carter looked a little sheepish, "Old school."

Faith shrugged, "Whatever works."

They soon stopped when Faith, Buffy and Teal'c froze, "Some one is here - a Goa'uld." Teal'c informed the group.

Buffy spat his name like a curse, "Ba'al."

Mitchell grimaced, he did not particularly want to tangle with any of the Ori but at the same time, he did not want to tangle with the Jaffa. Unfortunately, his luck did not hold as they came across Ba'al when they entered the grove. They collectively grimmaced seeing the smug Goa'uld sitting on top of a treasure chest.

Ba'al gleefully informed them, "It is good to see the great SG1 falls for a trap."

Ba'al looked in interest at the two new companions that were accompanying SG1. He was intrigued, they did not move like Soldiers, although, they were beautiful and looked dangerous.

Buffy and Faith both felt as if their skin was crawling so chose to walk the widest perimeter they could. After all, neither Slayer liked being trapped, nor did they like the Goa'uld. Daniel stared speculatively at the Chest, "This is obviously the next task. Vala what do you make of the Chest?"

Vala and he moved forward to examine the chest. Cameron shared a look with Carter and Teal'c, Mitchell was the one to ask Ba'al in the end, "How long have you been stuck here?"

"3 days." The surly response was barely audible.

Carter was now smirking and pulled out a Twinkies pack. She turned to Mitchell, "You know Xan says these are really great snacks when you're hungry."

Mitchell knew that Carter wanted to tease the Goa'uld, "Your husband is a smart man. May I have a pack?"

Carter shrugs and chucks it high above Ba'al. It sails into Mitchells hands easily but Ba'al had watched the packet hungrily. Mitchell could think of worse ways of waiting to escape the field than by teasing the Goa'uld. He sighed before chucking it back, "Nah, Xan will hate me if I eat his Twinkie pack."

Carter bit back a giggle before chucking the pack to Teal'c. She gave him a sunny smile, "Are you hungry Teal'c?"

The pack once again sailed over the head of Ba'al, "I am well Samantha Carter."

Buffy was becoming bored of pacing. She really did want to hurt the Goa'uld. Buffy was the only one who had been told by Jack the full story of his capture and subsequent torture at the hands of Ba'al.

Mitchell seeing her move put a hand on her shoulder, knowing how much she dearly wanted to rip Ba'als smug head off his shoulders. He smirks at Ba'al, "Buffy really wants to rip your head off your shoulders. She is not too fond of you after you tortured her husband."

The Goa'uld thought he was bluffing, "You expect that ithis/i female can defeat me."

Buffy stepped forward, "Mitchell has it all wrong. I actually want to rip your head off. Then I intend to rip your spine out and I might just use your skin for a new pair of boots."

He sneered, "You don't scare me."

Buffy snorted, "Anubis made that same mistake and I beheaded him."

Ba'al recoiled when Buffy let the Slayer show through her eyes. She calmly informed him, "You haven't given me a reason not to tear you to pieces."

Teal'c stepped forward, "I'd be glad to help you with your endeavour Buffy O'Neill."

Ba'al realising she was deadly serious, decided to bargain, "I know the name of the dragon."

Daniel narrowed his eyes, "We can't trust him."  
Vala agreed, "True but in these situations. Is not best for him to be where we can see him?"

The team moved over to the other side of the grove. The only one who was against Ba'al staying with them was the Keeper. Cam stepped forward and laid out the ground rules, "You'll come with us but Teal'c will keep an eye on you."

Daniel solved the riddle, "Its prudence."  
Vala looked confused, "What is prudence?"

"It's the trial! A legend about the trial was that those who seek the Sangraal will need - we all need to put something into the chest."

He moves forward placing a pen into the chest. Everyone following Daniels lead placed something into the chest including Ba'al. Well, he did it under duress and the deadly glares of two slayers and a Jaffa. To the relief of everyone, a passage to the entrance of a cave appears.

The team whoop and cheer but Buffy stops them before they enter the cave. She looks directly at the keeper, "What are you?"

Daniel is confused, "Buffy?"

Buffy did not move she was keenly aware of the Keeper, prepared to attack if he was a danger. She feels Faith move to her side, moving to protect the others, "I'm with B you don't sit right with me. Who are you?"

The keeper dropped his act, all watch as the Keeper morphed Adria.

Cameron annoyed, "Oh this is just perfect. What are you doing here?"


	16. In search of pt2

_**Authors note: Thank you to those who have read and reviewed. It has been pointed out that I made a mistake. As Vala is not Adria's mother then why is she called Adria? For now, it is best to assume that the name is a co-incidence. **_

_**In search of ... pt 2 **_

Adria looked almost petulant, "I am not true of spirit. I would not be able to complete the trial."

Daniel laughed incredulously, "So what you want me to help you destroy the galaxy?"

Adria looked resolute, "No I want to destroy the only thing that will harm the Ori."

"Why would I want to do that?" He needed to know if she had any plans.

"Because I will slaughter one of your team and then another till you agree."

Daniel very much doubted she could manage it. He certainly doubted whether she could destroy Buffy. Prudence though demanded it was best not to test his theory until he had no other choice. Mitchell seemingly agreed, "Well we already have Ba'al joining us. Why not invite another enemy to join us?"

Faith grinned tongue in cheek, "It does make life more interesting."

Buffy knew that this was going to end in bruises, "Shall we get this show on the road?"

* * *

The whole group including Adria and Ba'al walked into the cave. It was not long before they reached a plaque, which was in Ancient. Daniel frowned before reading it aloud, "Choose the way that is just and true."

Somewhere in front of them Vala and Carter heard a child crying. Vala frowns, "Do you hear the child crying?" They group turned to look in the direction she was pointing. Standing before the team, stood a small child who was clearly distraught. Mitchell ran after him but as he turned a corner, a heavy gate cut him off from his team.

The team immediately sprang into action, Vala and Teal'c attempted to lift the gate up. It was clear that they would not succeed on their own so Ba'al and Carter added their own strength. It is still not enough; Faith and Buffy though were able to shift the gate.

Adria watched in interest. The women were clearly not wholly human but she does not know what they are. She does take note of the fact that the two women looked as if they barely struggled to lift the gate. Adria suspects that even if the others were not helping they would still not struggle. Her thoughts were distracted by the successful completion of the first trial.

The team keep moving forward cautiously. It was not long before they reached a second plaque, Buffy closest read the Ancient, "I am struck and cut, shaped and cooled, then bound by rings to release what's stored."

Just to add to the high stakes, the ceiling above them started to crumble. Mitchell was the one to figure out the riddle, "It's a key."

Buffy and Daniel say the word simultaneously in Ancient. However, there rest from crumbling ceilings only lasted until they reached the third plaque. Buffy was becoming heartily sick of the trials as the ceiling collapsed over her head. Daniel was closer to the plaque so he translated the plaque, "Battle-scarred in times of strife resistant to …"

He was unable to finish the plaque because it crumbled away. Adria already had the answer though, "Contasia."

Relieved that they had survived their latest trial they continued to move forward only to run smack into a wall of fire.The heat emanating from the fire proved it was more than a simple hologram. Daniel runs the problem through his head, they'd come too far. The only virtue they had yet to encounter was, "Its faith we need to step through." He blindly stepped forward proving to the others it was safe as wall disappeared.

The wall of fire hid a path and narrow bridge. At the end of the bridge, there was a stone dais holding a glowing orb. Adria smiled with satisfaction, "Dr Jackson and I shall cross the bridge."

Jackson smiled in a knowing manor, "Your powers don't work here. You don't get to set the rules."

Buffy had not shared the details of her dream but it was becoming reality in front of her very eyes. She stepped forward, "I'll go with you."

Daniel could hear the command in her voice. Daniel, Buffy and Adria walk over the bridge. Daniel seeing the orb reached for it. He hoped that the orb would give them the answers they sought. The orb passed through his fingers, he turned when he heard the dragon roar. It was a hologram! The way back disappeared, trapping them as a massive dragon swooped in with flames bursting from its mouth!

Daniel noted with some satisfaction that even Adria stepped back. Well, not everyone Buffy stepped in front of them. The confidence and poise was all slayer. Daniel thought that in her defiant mood Buffy could probably take the dragon on. What Daniel did not understand was her apparent calm.

He could see the dragon gear up to breath fire, Buffy still refused to move. He noticed the air around her hand shimmer. A sign she was summoning her scythe; he just hoped it would be enough. If it hadn't been such a serious situation then Daniel would have struggled to hold back his laughter. Only Buffy could compare this to an Indiana Jones movie. The fire halted; held at bay by her scythe. They heard the whoops from their teammates who were standing on the other side of the bridge.

Daniel heard Adria's shock, "Trucido Regina."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Yes great so you know who I am. Does anyone know the name of the dragon?" She stood strong despite the immense heat.

Daniel sighed, "The real name of the dragon is the key." He winced as he added, "I don't know it."

* * *

Across from the platform, Mitchell looked menacingly at Ba'al, "Now's where you speak up." Ba'al silence was telling, when all this was over, Mitchell would allow Buffy one free punch - at full strength.

Buffy thought through the details of her dream, she remembered one name, which was repeated, "Ganos Lal."

The dragon simply vanished. Daniel looked to Buffy, "Morgan le Fay's name."

Buffy shrugged, "It was in my dream."

Adria recoiled, "I don't understand. I never gave you any dreams."

The other members of the team had managed to cross the distance once the path reappeared. Mitchell looked smug, "Yes you gave beautiful clues. Thing is, Buffy had already had the dream."

Adria looked quizzically, "I don't understand why you came."

Daniel was flippant, "Why are you after it Adria?"

"I will not let anything happen to the Ori."

She was so sure in her convictions that Daniel felt a little sorry for her. Adria hadn't finished, "I understand why the Regina and you hate us. What have we ever done to the others?"

Daniel could not believe anyone could be that dense. "Are you truly that naïve? They refuse to be subjugated."

He mentally frowned, without intending to; he implied that Buffy and he were different. He did not know why he had done that. Mitchell chose not to have a theological debate. He made sure that Ba'al was behaving himself. Ba'al however was looking with renewed interest at Buffy and Faith.

Faith thought he was creep and Buffy was all too aware Ba'al had tortured Jack. She looked to Mitchell and Jackson, "Do we really need him? I mean Faith and I could be rough housing and he just happened to accidentally fall down the cliff." Looking as innocent as she could, "It would be a total accident."

Cam chose to ignore the suggestion, "Let's just be glad we didn't have to use C4 against the Dragon. So what did we win?"

Daniel looked around, in the middle of the cavern stood an iced grave of some ancient. He read the inscription in awe, "Here lies Myrddin."

Vala perked up, "Our guy." In her excitement, Vala failed to notice she had stepped on a release mechanism. The group watched as the ice visibly receded and the old Ancient was revived. At the same time, a bright light filled the cavern and the whole group minus Adria was transported to another world.

Cam looked around and was disgusted to see that Ba'al had made the journey with them. "Carter."

She was running through permutations, "We've moved gate addresses. While we are outside the gate network we won't be allowed to dial out."

Mitchell knew the best plan was and god help him it so not a good plan. "Carter you will go with Teal'c and Ba'al and see if you can break the cycle."

Ba'al frowned, "Why do we need the Jaffa?"

"So when you make a mistake, I can gladly rip you apart."

Buffy who looked back with a grin for her favourite Jaffa, "I'll help. It would be mean not to help a friend."

To those who knew Teal'c they would see the twitch that counted as a smile. The Ancient coming around distracted them. All held their breath waiting for the man to speak. The man squinted; looking confused and asked Buffy, "Where is Arthur? Lady Guinevere."

Buffy was a little wigged but replied, "He is minding the fort."

Whatever confusion the man was suffering from seemed to ease, he patted her shoulder, "That is wise, I've warned you before one of you should always stay behind to defend Camelot."

Buffy tried to sound normal, "Err Daniel?"

Daniel gently moved the elderly ancient, "Myrddin."

The elderly ancient surveyed the room. He seemed pleased by Carter's, Mitchell's, Jackson's, Faith's and even Buffy's presence. However, upon seeing Ba'al he hissed, "Traitor!"

Everyone was a taken back by the venom in his voice, "I will not give you any aid Mordred."

Buffy recovered first, "Well we don't want you to. We need to find the Sangraal in order to defeat the Ori."

Carter thought that this was the best time for them to start working on the DHD. She led them out of the cave so they could examine the DHD. Carter and Ba'al could quickly see what the problem was and got down to fixing it.

"You cannot give him the power Regina. It is your duty to see it preserved."

The others were all looking except for Daniel. Daniel whispered in her ear, "Keep him talking, he thinks we are the Arthurian characters."

"I won't but we need the Sangraal the Ori are on the attack."

He tried to stand but was clearly weary and stumbled. Faith and Mitchell moved forward to help him. He smiled at their behaviour, "It's good to see you Lancelot and Elaine."

Faith and Mitchell moved to check on the progress of Carter and the others. When they felt the world shift, the younger fitter members struggled; Myrddin almost fell as he collapsed. It was clear to all that he was weakening with each step. He moved towards the familiar ominous Ancient repository. Sure enough, the weapon was started to take shape upon the opposite plinth. The start of what looked like a base formed in front of the eyes of the awed SG members.

They could do nothing but wait, the old man released himself and fell back onto the bed clearly exhausted. He announced feebly, "I am growing old and we have not much time. You can work it together."

All raised an eyebrow, Daniel was the one to ask the question, "Who?"

Myrddin smiled, "The Regina and you have the power. You may need some help."

The world once again shifted but this time Myrddin fell and would not get back up. The team were bereft; they had come so close only to fail. Daniel looked between the repository and the half-formed weapon. "He said that Buffy and I could complete the weapon but I would need help."

Mitchell prompted, "Why only you?"

Buffy and Faith shared a look, "I'm a slayer I've never met a weapon I didn't like. Plus, I seem to be exempt from the Ancient rules."

Ba'al was being ignored, "Do you know why?"

Buffy sighed, she'd been thinking about it ever since running into Morgan le Fay in Atlantis, "I have hunch."

Faith twigged, "You didn't go to heaven did you?"

Buffy sighed, "I don't think I did."

Mitchell looked surprised, "You ascended."

Buffy looked defensive, "Yeah I did it the right way not like the stupid mayor."

"Well you did blow the school up on graduation day that had got to count for something."

Buffy had good and bad memories of that day, "It was every school kids dream."

Mitchell thought it best to bring them back onto subject, "Guys what help will Jackson need?"

In the midst of the distraction, Daniel had stared right at the repository. He walked purposefully towards it, "Only one way to find out."

Faith screamed as the portal sucked his head in. She was at his side a moment later to catch him. She looked down at him; her concern clearly showing on her face, "If he dies I'm going to have Red bring him back so I can do it again."

Buffy gave her a smirk, "He knows rule one. Granted we have broken the rule the most but Faith Danny loves you stupid."

Buffy looked at the repository, "The memories were a one time deal right?"

"Yes."

"Good." Buffy hoped to god that her hunch paid off. She felt the system engage and she could see the pieces floating. She let her instincts flow and the weapon continued to form in front of her eyes. She heard Daniel stir but it was taking all her energy to focus on the weapon. She knew better than to completely exhaust herself. She got the device to release her. Cam breathed a sigh of relief, "I'd hate to tell the General you'd hurt yourself."

Buffy chuckled, it was a feeling shared by many of the SGC. She looked over at Daniel with concern, "How is he?"

Cam was not sure how to explain, "He is Daniel one minute and then he is Myrddin the next."

Daniel moved towards the repository and took over from Buffy. Vala called from the mouth of the cave, "We have company."

Carter, Teal'c and Ba'al rushed back in ahead of the advancing forces, "We can break the programme."

They could see Adria and her forces trekking across the rocky path and Cam commented, "A shift would be good right about now."

Daniel seemingly heard his request because his hand pointed to the dialling device. It started working independently; it seemed Daniel was developing powers at a geometric rate. At the very least, it was clear that he had done more than have a download of memories. The light flashed and once again, they skipped worlds. The trick had laid Daniel out once again. Buffy knew the clock was ticking so she once again moved towards the repository. The device was almost complete it would not take much more work.

This planets climate was just as inclement as the others but this time it was raging heat. The team including Ba'al were watching in awe as the Grail took its final shape. Ba'al looked speculatively at the blonde slayer. He would have tried something but her inventive threat still stuck in his mind. He doubted that even a sarcophagus could repair all the damage that she was prepared to mete out.

Buffy was ecstatic she could see the weapon finish. She immediately grabbed the Grail and the others helped Daniel towards the gate. They just had to hope that their luck held and that Carter and Baal's programme would work.

Sadly, their luck did not hold, the gate engaged and out stepped Adria. The Oricae did not mess about she immediately sent an energy bolt flying towards the group. Amazingly, for the group Daniel saved them somehow creating an energy barrier that stopped the energy bolt in its tracks. The group could use the shield to protect them as they inched towards the gate. They needed to get out of there soon, the strain was clear to see on Daniels face.

The cold dark smile told them that Adria knew this as well. "Come Dr Jackson you can't hold out forever."

He smiled but this one did not reach his eyes, "I don't need to beat you forever. We just need enough time to escape."

Mitchell dialled for home, "Come on people lets move."

The team looked in concern at Daniel. Daniel gave a strained smile, "Go I'll be right behind you."

* * *

The team did not move off the gate floor waiting to see that they all returned safely. All of them were saddened when the gate disengaged but Daniel did not appear. For Faith though, it was worse, when the gate shut down she collapsed to the floor. She was not injured physically but she was facing a big dilemma. She hated the fact that Adria now had Danny. She refused to believe Danny was dead. She would not raise their child on her own. He needed to come back or she would drag him back.

SG1 were weary and sad. Buffy looked to her sister slayer, something was wrong, "Faith what's wrong?"

Faith looked up and Buffy could not remember seeing such a look of devastation, "I'm pregnant."

Just like that, one statement was enough to mobilise, strengthen a war effort, and ultimately win it. There was nothing that Buffy would not do for family and if that meant winning a war to get Danny back. Then that is what she would do and heaven help anyone who was stupid enough to get in her way.

A/N As always I enjoy feedback.


	17. the hunt begins

It turns out that a pregnant, hormonal slayer really was a thing to fear. A pregnant slayer can even make a hardened Marine cry. Jack started laughing when he was informed about the incident. He certainly had no sympathy for the Marine Captain who was stupid enough to reach for the last chocolate pudding. That was just asking for trouble. After all, he moved his hand quick enough to avoid being skewered. No harm, no foul.

It had been two months since Danny had been captured. Faith had been taken off active duty due to her pregnancy. She was now helping Xander translate old texts that referred to the Ori. Xander was glad that he was able to keep an eye on the dark-haired slayer. Faith had adjusted well to being pregnant but not to Daniel been taken. Worse still, the restrictions on her physical activities limited her abilities to handle her frustration.

Buffy was cycling onto various teams wherever she was needed. However, she had a particular fondness for SAR missions against Ori targets. When she was not fighting against the Ori, she had her head in books. Buffy hoped she could find a weapon, which she could use against Adria. She had found that her scythe would work well to defend herself but she was unable to deal a deathblow with it.

* * *

Xander was deep in an Ancient Aramaic book when he came across a promising reference. "Eureka."

Both slayers looked at him in amusement and he blushed, "Okay yes I know. Sam is rubbin' off on me."

Xander really should have thought about what he said. He only realised this after he saw Faith's wicked grin. He knew he was in for some deep sexually explicit teasing. Somehow, though he would manage because this was the first time he had seen Faith smile in a long while.

Buffy had enjoyed watching her friend squirm. However, she chose to be the bigger person (so to speak), "Faith let the poor man speak."

Faith pouted but rolled her hands signalling that Xander should actually talk. "It seems the Ancients had a hand in creating the Slayer line."

Buffy frowned; she was not particularly fond of the shadow men and anyone else who had had a hand in creating the line. Xander winced, he'd heard all about Buffy's meetings with the shadow men, "Yes well they built two weapons that would allow a slayer to protect."

Faith was intrigued, "Why two? The Scythe works beautifully."

Xander spoke softly, "The scythe does not work on the ascended."

Buffy perked up, "You've found me a weapon that I can get iher/i with?

Xander twirled around the book to show the weapon, it was a sharp spear with symbols carved down its side. It was primitive but sleek and beautiful. Buffy looked up at Xander with a feral smile, which was reflected on Xander's face, "Where is it?"

Xander was now proud, "Atlantis."

Buffy smiled, "Guess we need to go to Atlantis. Want to help me find the spear?"

Xan thought, "Sam isn't off world for a week. I'll miss Jacqui but this is important."

Faith smiled softly, Xander was a good father, "Hey don't worry I'll help with the rug rat." She touched her slightly rounded stomach, "Besides, it will be good practice."

* * *

Elizabeth was surprised when she read her messages from the SGC. John who was in her office saw her concern, "lizabeth, everything okay?"

She shook her head, "It's nothing. Although, we are about to receive two guests. They've found reference to a weapon on Atlantis." Then a wicked grin crossed her features, "The interesting part is that Xander Harris is accompanying Buffy O'Neill."

Sheppard knew that Col Carter had married Xander Harris. Rodney had bitched and moaned about it for weeks after. John had started to carry a lemon to get a bit of piece and quiet. John sighed, "I'll make sure that Rodney isn't too obnoxious."

The delicate phrasing intrigued Elizabeth; it seemed John had learned a thing or two in his time on Atlantis. "Too obnoxious?"

Sheppard smirked, "I know my limits." He drawled.

* * *

Buffy stepped on to Atlantis and looked around. Xander looked a little more wide-eyed. His eyes twinkled, "Could you imagine Andrew's face if was here?"

Buffy shuddered at just the potential thought. "Yeah not goin' there."

She remembered Dr Weir and Col Sheppard, "It's good to see you again."

Elizabeth smiled, "I'm only sad that I missed the State dinner." Referring to the State Dinner Buffy and Jack had attended at the White House.

The people around them didn't understand the comment. Buffy remembered the event fondly, "Yes Ambassador La Pierre will never forget protocol again."

Xander smirked; he'd been delighted to hear his best friend had ripped the arrogant diplomat a new one. What he was so proud of though, was that Buffy had done it without issuing a single threat of violence.  
Giles had wiped a mock tear away upon hearing the news from Ambassador Marberry, who had recounted the entire tale with relish.

Sheppard stepped forward, "We've set up a meeting with the lead archaeologist and Dr McKay has offered to scan the database."

Buffy quirked one eyebrow, "Is that wise?"

Xander was confused, "What? Why?"

Buffy sighed, thinking how best to explain it. "Has Sam explained about the guy who has a mega crush on her?"

Xander put two and two together, "Its McKay."

All of them nodded, John explained, "Yeah. He was … heartbroken upon hearing of your marriage."

Buffy shared a smirk with Xander. It was still a source of amusement that both teams had married each other in drunken marriages. The best part was that they were all still married.

Xander looked to Buffy, "You'll protect me?"

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Yes I'll protect you from the big bad astrophysicist."

He was pouting, "Now I'm being mocked. The General is a bad influence upon you."

Xander didn't intend to read too much into that grin. Buffy chose to distract her friend, "You know Xander, the sooner we find the weapon, the sooner we can go home."

The bit left unsaid was that she really wanted to start hunting Adria. She figured that it was time to go old school on Adria's ass. After all, there was not too much difference between a stake and a spear through the heart.

She would make sure, that Adria told her where Daniel was before she died. Ronan came into the gate room when he realised his favourite sparring partner was on Atlantis. He smiled seeing that she still carried the blaster. Ronan did not know that his little gift had greatly relieved Buffy. She had carried a gun because she was practical but having died as the result of one, she did not like them.

When she had showed Jack, her shiny new gun he had pouted. Teal'c had seen the firing pattern and just grinned, honest-to-god grinned.

Xander knew exactly what was coming. Buffy turned to him, "Do you need me or can I go and Spar?"

He snickered; Faith's ban had been hard on Buffy as well. She had only one person who she could spar with and he was spending more and more time off world.

Buffy's wide smile was telling in itself, "If you'll excuse me Dr Weir, Col Sheppard."

It was with sheer willpower that they did not run to the training room. Xander watched fondly, "The Marines on base will thank you."

Sheppard chuckled, "Its okay my marines will be grateful for the distraction."

* * *

Xander had forgotten how territorial academics could be. The archaeologist seemed put out that he wanted something that had been catalogued.

"I don't see why it is so important." The man all but huffed.

Xander barely refrained from rolling his eyes, "Its needed that is all you need to know."

The man all but sniffed, "It doesn't work, and it barely flickered for Col Sheppard."

Xander realised that the man problem was that he was just short sighted. He would after he left, give the snotty man the script without any translation. Xander smirked, "It didn't work for the Colonel because it is not his weapon."

The man looked quizzically, "It is a spear what use could it be?"

Xander had an enigmatic smile, "In the hands of the right woman. It could end a war and bring home someone important."

The man shook his head, "Yes well unless you know the Trucido Regina I very much doubt it."

Xander smirked, "Yes well I have many strange acquaintances."

* * *

Buffy and Ronan were gathering quite a crowd. They had started with bantos rods and then moved on to swords. She'd seen the practice wooden sword and quirked an eyebrow, "we're good enough to use our real swords."

That had all that had been said and the pair set off on an epic sword fight. Complete with ringing blocks, flicks, twirls and flash manoeuvres that no one else had a hope of pulling off. Xander walked in and whistled loudly, both participants froze swords mid air.

Buffy looked to her best friend, "You have it?"

He gave an exaggerated bow, "I know how you like your presents sharp and pointy."

Buffy looked at the spear that suddenly started doing a light dance in her hands. She could connect with it in the same way she could connect with her scythe. It was going to be perfect.

"Let's go hunting."

Every soldier in the room shivered seeing the grins on their faces. They were not exactly sure who had incurred their wraith but they did send up a silent prayer it was not them.

Authors note : So now they have the grail and something to tackle Adria with. Seems like things are hotting up!


	18. closing in

Closing in

Authors note Stupid real life, teacher training and writer block delayed this chapter! Thank you to all who are still reading this story!

Buffy and Xander had arrived back from the midway station grinning happily. Jack had been unable to greet his wife as he had been dragged into a meeting with the Joint chiefs. He was now waiting as patiently as he could, for Buffy to clear medical so he could find out if she was successful.

Jack watched as his wife positively bounced into his office. He shook his head in wonder, not quite able to keep the hope out of his own voice, "I take it your fishing expedition was successful?"

Buffy held the spear up to the light, "Isn't it shiny."

Her own grin was matched by Jack's, "We just need to find her now."

He looked carefully at the spear he had been handed. It was different, usually Ancient tech worked for him with little effort. This time, despite his gene, it did not work. When it was in Buffy's hands the object was alight with power to the point there was an audible hum. Interestingly, the minute it left her hand; it ceased to work. He gently placed the spear on the desk before pulling his wife close for a hug, "We will find him."

Buffy burrowed into her freakishly tall husband seeking the comfort freely given. Buffy smiled, feeling Jack kiss her forehead. It was one thing they always did as they were only too aware of the risks they faced every day. Buffy loved that Jack had as much faith as she did. It was so simple for them; Danny would be rescued and that was the bottom-line. They shared the simple philosophy of never leaving any one behind. Everyone who fought with them knew that no matter what, they would fight tooth and nail for them.

The Spear was put with the Grail in the ultra-secure safe in his office. They would use the grail but not until the leader was taken out. There was no point in wiping out the supposed gods if the forces could coalesce around the visible figurehead.

The optimism of finding the Grail and the spear had waned after several months. The whole SGC became frustrated as the Ori leader seemingly went underground. Faith was now in her eighth month and she was accustoming herself to the fact that she may end up giving birth alone. The whole team had stepped up to help her, which she would be forever grateful for. Sadly though, they weren't Danny and she really wanted her husband back.

SG5 had finished their reconnaissance mission and were heading back to the gate when they were stopped by a native.

"Have you heard the word of origin?"

The seemingly innocent question caused all the team to go on high alert. Buffy who was tagging along with them perked up. She stepped forward, trying to look as wholesome as possible. "I've heard it but I'm away from home and I have been unable to pray." She projected an image of such disappointment that the woman clucked in sympathy.

The woman looked at her with a sympathetic smile, "The leader is coming tomorrow at dusk to lead the town in prayer. You'll be able to pray then."

Buffy's wide smile was completely misunderstood. "That is good news."

The SG team could tell that the Slayer was happy. They had a feeling that the Ori leader was going to run into some resistance the next day. Of course, a pissed off Californian blonde didn't look too threatening unless you were also the queen slayer.

The team walked down the ramp into the gate room, where their CO was waiting. Buffy walked through with the team leader, she looked directly at her husband. There was no mistaking her smile, "Got her."

He knew exactly who 'her' was, he felt himself smirking, "Good it is about time we brought Danny home."

The team shifted focus realising just what their objective was. All of them would do everything they could to bring Jackson back.

He was one of their own and was sorely missed. On top of that he was about to have a kid and he deserved to be there to see his kid born. The team would move heaven and earth to ensure that he was there for that.

It was early the next morning and the three teams were having their mission briefing. SG1 was in the lead so it meant Mitchell was Mission Leader. The teams were sitting listening to the plan.

Mitchell was satisfied, "The plan is simple. We go into the village in native clothing concealing our weaponry and take up tactical positions. Buffy?"

Buffy was a good tactician it was a skill that she had had to learn. She sucked at being subtle. She knew that this was essentially boiling down to a showdown, "Why not let me call Adria out?"

Mitchell liked the diabolical grin that he saw cross her delicate features. After all, it usually led to mayhem.

Buffy grinned, "You know I haven't been to church in a while. I think it's about time I prayed. Yesterday, I was invited to pray. I get into the middle of the crowd and you take up points in the surrounding area."

Mitchell understood what she was planning, "You're gonna ring the doorbell."

"Yep." Buffy informed him brightly. "Although, I was thinking more of ringing her neck."

As far as Buffy was concerned she would get Daniel's location and then all bets were off. Adria was going down. Hard.


	19. finding the lost

Authors note: First of all, big thank you to everyone who has encouraged me and is still reading this. Remember that in this 'verse Adria is not Vala's 'daughter' but she still exists.

Okay so this story is not dead but completing teacher training in England means surrendering your life for about a year! Once, I finished I started writing but this story was a little harder to restart than Fresh Starts.

-Finding the lost -

There was a shiver of excitement almost running through the crowd of soldiers in the mess. They were not sure what was going on but the base took their cues from SG1 and Slayer. The base had not been the same since Dr Jackson had been taken captive by the Ori. Whilst, the whole base had supported Faith they had all wanted to find him safe and well. Anyone else and they might have been less optimistic but this was Dr Jackson.

The whole team was good at escaping death but Dr Jackson and Mrs O'Neill had actually turned it into an art form. What was known was that Harris and the female O'Neill had gone to Atlantis and found something. The soldiers who had been pulling guard duty said that when the blonde slayer had returned she looked like she was ready to hunt. Now it didn't take a genius to know who she wanted to hunt. If it had been someone nicer they might have felt sorry for the person who had incurred her wrath. In this case they wanted to watch and eat popcorn.

Sure enough the SAR teams were tapped for a mission along with most of SG's 1, 2, 3 and the blonde slayer. Faith saw them off standing but Willow and Xander stood close to support her if needed.

Faith gave Buffy a sad smile that truly conveyed everything and she unconsciously stroked her stomach. Buffy looked ready for battle and none of the soldiers had seen this Buffy. The Scooby's had, she was letting the slayer out to play. It happened when the foe was pretty terrible, or, one of her family was in danger. Therefore, this situation was in Buffy's mind a perfect reason to let the slayer out as it was both.

The plan was simple the SG team soldiers were in undercover outfits, intending to take up positions in the immediate vicinity. Buffy had let it be known that under no circumstances were they to interfere in her 'match off' as she phrased it. The other soldiers had been tasked with removing the innocents; after all, the teams wanted Adria and her soldiers.

Buffy met with the woman from yesterday. She was delighted that Buffy was coming to pray and had brought people from her 'village'. Well, Buffy thought the base could count as a village. Her 'people' being Cam, Vala and Col Walker who were the most versed in undercover work.

It was a true test, pretending to be simple villagers when she saw Daniel being dragged. She was of course, immensely grateful, to see that he was alive and well enough to be dragged but that was about the extent of her gratitude.

The purpose of Adria's visit was to see how well the village had accepted Origin. If the town had full accepted it then she walked into the town she would feel the power buzz that would be passed on to the ascended.

Daniel was following, well, was dragged behind her, by her most loyal minions. She had been ordered to convert him but it must be done through persuasion not coercion. It had not been explained to her fully but because of his previous ascensions if he was to convert and become a Prior the boost of power would be immense.

Adria froze upon entering the Village she could sense something was not right.

Adria treaded carefully. This was supposed to be a simple mission, check on the villagers and let Daniel Jackson see the power of the Ori. She may not be able to torture him into submission but she could make him feel despair. The villagers were perfect they looked down when she walked past.

As she reached the village square she caught sight of a group in the middle that set alarm bells off for her. She paid attention to their clothes and they looked as if they belonged.

Buffy watched as the Oricae swanned into the square as she expected people to bow to her. Buffy was not impressed; she and Faith wore their leather so much better.

The leader for the village stepped forward, "Welcome to our village will you lead the prayer?"

Adria wanted to roll her eyes at the complete foolishness, of course, none of that showed on her face.

As soon as the Ori soldiers approached the Village, Buffy pulled her red cloak around her face. The cloak had been chosen by Jack. He'd had a wry smile that morning and said, "Well if you're going to hunt wolves."

Buffy saw the soldiers, walk closer, Buffy had dampened her energies but she would be unable to completely hide her power. Adria froze and turned around directly facing her. The brunette leader frowned and asked in a sickly sweet voice, "Have you heard the word of Origin?"

Buffy really loved when people gave her such openings, "Well I attempted to find the DVD, I wasn't too impressed with the book." She looked innocent, "Is there a spark note version?

Adria hissed, "Slayer!"

Buffy grinned as the SG soldiers within the square unrobed showing their weapons.

Buffy shrugged, "We heard you were bringing a guest to the party and figured you wouldn't mind some gatecrashers."

Adria sneered, "We have the power of the Ori at our hands. You are puny humans."

The villagers were scarpering, which was perfect as it meant they couldn't be used as hostages. Buffy stepped forward, all slayer, definitely all predator, not a hint of submissive villager in her body. She kept the spear strapped to her body. She had something better in mind to start this party.

She enlarged the Troll hammer she liberated from the magic box. Adria tried to use fire, Buffy grinned, the scythe's magic and the spear collected from Atlantis meant it scattered harmlessly.

She quirked an eyebrow, Buffy showed how distinctly unimpressed she was with the trick. There was of course an added advantage to this method, each act of defiance caused the Villagers to question the Ori's omnipotence, which would cause a drop in the power they could collect.

In any other situation, Buffy would have rolled her eyes but she had one clear objective - get Daniel.

She gave off an air of cool indifference, "that was good but this is better."

Buffy put her full strength into the swing of the hammer. She watched in satisfaction as Adria went flying. It seemed to be the signal for all the soldiers to engage but Buffy kept her eye especially on Daniel. Cam and Vala were on rescue the Doc detail, whilst she provided the distraction.

Adria stood up dusting herself off showing her indignation, "I'll end you!" She hissed.

Buffy snickered, "Dem's fighting words."

She channelled all the pain and helplessness that her sister slayer must have felt and unleashed the hammer. Adria cannoned into the wall behind her and the wall cracked leaving an Adria shaped indentation. Adria was looking distinctly the worse for the wear. Adria's loyalist soldiers had managed to fight close to their mistress' side. Buffy was distracted for a few seconds in dispatching them but she soon returned her focus to her main enemy.

Adria had used the time to break free but given her uneasy gait, it was clear that she was suffering. Buffy figured now was the time to try out her new spear.

Adria seemed to know what the spear meant given her horror struck expression. Buffy had a bright expression, "Do you like my new weapon? It's just so shiny."

The soldiers could in that moment appreciate just how suited Buffy and the General were for each other. The spear crackled, no positively vibrated with energy. Well Buffy had always been a fan of not keeping things hidden.

She allowed the torrent of lightning to be unleashed. She smiled it had a hell of a kickback so she figured it would cause Adria pain. Sure enough Adria landed back against the wall. She sensed that she was losing badly and it could mean her life if she was not careful.

The Oricae started to fight with a recklessness born of having nothing to lose. It made her an easy opponent but dangerous, as she could pull a kamikaze manoeuvre. Her soldiers were pulling similar stunts and for the first time in a long while, they were fightable. There were still injuries being occurred by the SGC side but the casualty figures were lower than they had been in months.

The Oricae could fight with a sword but her training had forgotten how to fight with a sword against a spear. Buffy made a mental note to thank Giles for her superior training.

There was one lesson that she had learnt. Never leave an enemy behind that can come back and kill you. Buffy landed a solid roundhouse kick and she used the spear to wedge Adria to the wall.

Whilst she never let her eyes leave her quarry, she managed to talk when Cam spoke, "Buffy we got our last sheep do your thang so we can move out."

Buffy smiled and gave a mock salute, "yes sir!"

Buffy couldn't explain what the spear did. It didn't just stop the person but it would break the link between the ascended Ori and their vessel on this plane.

If successful it could turn the tide of the war.

Buffy waited until the Spear had finished its job. Adria may yet live but she could no longer help siphon power for the Ori. Buffy wondered exactly how long she would hold her forces without any extraordinary powers.

In truth, she did not care. All she knew was that she could bring Danny home to see the birth of his first kid.

The soldiers were forming up and all wanted to say things like, 'it's great to have you back'. However, Vala showed great insight, "Give him some room he has to get back because Faith will kill you if he misses this."

"Amen."

Daniel was sore and bruised and in dire need of getting home to see his friends and especially his wife.

Cam looked sheepish; he had forgotten that Daniel had been captured before Faith had told him about the pregnancy. He looked to his fiancée for guidance but she just helpfully shrugged her shoulders

Why is it that he could fly Jets? Take on the Ori; other enemies of the SGC but he couldn't find the words to tell a friend that he was about to be a Dad.

-End of Chapter-

Next up: Well Faith is about to give Birth and can the men handle a Slayer giving birth.

Hope you liked the chapter – As always I love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
